A place to fit in
by PLLiar
Summary: Parker, Phoebe's second and youngest daughter has trouble fitting in at school and with her own family. She still hasn't come into her powers and everyone is starting to doubt she's even a witch or any magical being. But still the strange symbols on her body give away something very unusual is going on with her. Maybe two strangers can clarify Parkers story.
1. Chapter 1

Twelve years after season eight.  
Parker, Phoebe's second daughter, still hasn't come into her powers after ten years. She isn't able to cast spells either and they are starting to wonder if she even is a witch. This causes her trouble to fit in with her family. But there is something other different to Parker. She was born with a strange symbol tattooed on her back. The tattoos have been spreading further over her body through the years. From her back down and up her spine, over her head were it shaped into an arrow pointing at her nose. There were similar lines on her arms and legs. They also ended in an arrow on both of her hands and feet. It were all kinds of symbols drawn in black ink. Almost every night the tattoos would grow and now it looked like it was a complete work of art. But to Parker it felt like there was still something missing. On her front head there was an empty circle. It had been there for a couple of weeks and it hadn't been filled yet.  
Because people would look strange at them when they saw Parkers tattoos, they started to hide them. Parker wore gloves without fingers and a kerchief folded in a triangle bound on her head. Her cousins always joked that she looked like a pirate with the kerchief on her head, but when she didn't wore it they would joke around about her tattoos. She cared less when they were teasing her about looking like a pirate so she started to wear the disguise all the time.

"Parker…Parker!" Phoebe called her daughter: "Hurry up. Your sister is almost ready to leave for magic school." Parker walked into the kitchen with skin almost as pale as the skin from a vampire.  
"Mommie, I don't feel so good" Parker said with her eyes half closed. With one look at her daughter, she ran over to Parker to feel her forehead.  
"Honey you look incredibly pale and it feels like you have a fever. I'm sorry Parker, but you're not going to school like this."  
"Not that she would care" PJ whispered softly, sitting at the table with her breakfast in front of her. Phoebe turned her head towards her other daughter: "What did you say PJ?"  
"Nothing…" and PJ stuffed a spoon of cereal in her mouth. Phoebe was a bit confused but decide to let it go: "Okay. I'm gonna call your aunt Piper." Phoebe took her cellphone and searched for her sister in her contact list. She pressed the green phone symbol and then waited for a response on the other line.  
"Hey Phoebe, a good morning to you."  
"Hi Piper, well not that good of a morning. Parker is sick. Is there a change you are home and can take care of her for today?"  
"Yeah no problem. Bring her over."  
"Thanks sis. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you. See you in a bit." Phoebe put her cellphone back on the table and kneeled next to her daughter: "Okay sweetie, I'm gonna drop you off at aunt Piper before work. You go lie down on the couch for a while until we leave." Parker nodded and sauntered over to the couch where she lay down until her mother woke her up again to leave. Meanwhile her sister had already left for another day at magic school. Parker wasn't too sad about not going to magic school. She didn't really feel at home but it was even worse at a normal school. She had tried it but her parents got several complaints about the gloves and the kerchief on Parker's head. It wasn't allowed at school but it would be even worse if they had seen her tattoos.  
After a 20 minute drive, her mother parked the car in front the Halliwell mansion. They walked up the stairs together to the front door and walked straight in. It was a habit they had never unlearned since Phoebe and Paige moved out. Luckily Piper didn't mind.  
"Piper?!" Phoebe called out to her sister.  
"I'm in here!" The voice came out of the kitchen. Phoebe walked further through the hallway past the stairs, with Parker right behind her.  
"Sweetie, you can go lie down on the couch. I'm just gonna talk to aunt Piper for a second" Phoebe said to her daughter, who just nodded and then left her side to find a nice spot to rest.  
"Hey Pheebs" Piper said when she saw her younger sister walk through the kitchen door.  
"You are already busy today" Phoebe stated, seeing the pots and pans on the stove.  
"Yeah, I made oatmeal for the kids. Want some?"  
"No thanks, I don't think Elise would like it if I'm late…again" Phoebe answered with a smirk. Piper replied with a laugh.  
"So, where is the patient?" she asked.  
"I send her to the couch already. She looks very pale and I think she has fever. Maybe she picked up the flu, or something."  
"Don't worry. I'll take good care of her. I was planning to make some soup later but wasn't really sure yet which one… Now I do, my incredibly delicious chicken soup."  
"Parker will love that. Okay, I'm gonna say goodbye to Parker and leave for work. I'll pick her back up around three."  
"Okay. Bye, have a good day."  
Parker had already fallen asleep and Phoebe didn't wanted to wake her so she just pressed a soft kiss on Parker's head.  
"I'll see you in the afternoon" she whispered after she released from the kiss.

Almost four hours later, Parker woke up. It took her a few seconds to realize she wasn't at her own home. She went sitting up straight and heard a lot of noise coming from the kitchen. Walking over to the room, she recognized her aunt Piper's voice cursing a drawer. Parker put her head through the door opening and saw her aunt sucking on her finger. As soon Piper saw her niece watching her she stopped the whining and invited her to come closer.  
"Did you sleep well?" Piper asked. Parked nodded and walked over to the counter.  
"Are you okay aunt Piper?" she asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine. I just shut the drawer with my finger still in it."  
"Is it bleeding? Do you need a bandage?"  
"No, it's okay. How are you feeling?"  
"Better" Parker answered while taking place on one of the high stools at the cooking island.  
"That's good. You also have a bit more color on you face again, which is good too." Parker smiled and took a deep breath through her nose.  
"Mmmh, smells good" she said.  
"I made chicken soup. Do you want a bowl?"  
"Yes please" Parker answered with another smile. She loved the food her aunt Piper made. She was such an amazing chef. After eating a whole bowl of hot chicken soup, Parker had a soft blush on her face.  
"Now that's a healthy color" Piper stated: "If it wasn't already past noon, you could have gone to school for a half day." As soon as Piper had sad that, the healthy blush on Parkers face faded away for a couple seconds and that hadn't escaped Piper.  
"Can I go outside for a while, to get some fresh air?" Parker asked.  
"Sure. But don't forget to put on your shoes and a sweater. We don't want you go home sicker than you came" Piper replied. Parker jumped down from the chair and went back to the couch she had been resting on before. She put on her shoes and searched for a sweater in her backpack, that her mom had packed for her. In her backpack Parker also found some fresh clothes. That's when Parker remembered she was still in her pajama's, that also meant that she wasn't wearing her kerchief on her head or her gloves on her hands. She didn't care about still wearing her pajamas but she didn't like not wearing her kerchief or gloves because it meant that her tattoos were visible. Parker quickly searched her backpack again but couldn't find her them anywhere. She left the ransacked backpack lying on the ground and ran back to the kitchen.  
"Aunt Piper?" Parker called in panic. Piper could read the fear and worrying in her niece's eyes.  
"What wrong Parker?"  
"I can't find my kerchief and gloves. They aren't in my backpack" Parker said, breathing faster than needed.  
"Honey, it's okay. Your mom put them on the table, over there" Piper answered trying to calm Parker down and pointed toward the table. Parker turned around and saw her accessories lying on the corner. She ran over to them and quickly put them on. A deep sigh. Then Parker went outside to enjoy the soft, pleasant weather. But now Piper was concerned. It worried her how upset Parker was, just because she couldn't find the clothes that cover up her tattoos. She knew that Parker didn't like to show them, but it's not like she was going outside to the mall or something. She was just going to the garden and the only person around was Piper herself. It didn't feel right to Piper, so she decided to talk to Phoebe about it later. But she wouldn't be her for another two hours and a half, so she still had time to bake a batch of muffins.  
Piper was half way through her recipe when Parker came running in the kitchen.  
"Aunt Piper! I found something…I found a kitten!"  
"A kitten? Where?" Piper asked coming around the counter.  
"In the backyard. It's hiding between the roses." Piper followed Parker outside to the bush of roses where she had seen the kitten. Piper couldn't see it at first, but then she saw the emerald green eyes. The pitch-black kitten sat huddled against the fence, looking straight at her with those big green eyes.  
"It's scared" Parker stated.  
"Maybe we should it give it some milk" Piper suggested. A bit later she came back with dish of milk. Piper gave it to parker, who put it right in front of the roses.  
"Let's go back inside, so it can come out to eat" Piper said.  
"No, I wanna stay here" Parker protested. Piper could see the determination in Parker's eyes.  
"Okay, but you're not gonna sit on the grass. Here…" Piper reached for a cushion on one of the garden chairs. "Take this to sit on." Parker took the cushion and put it on the grass a couple feet away from the rose bushes and then silently took place on it with crossed legs. Piper went back inside to finish her muffins, but frequently looked through the window to check up on Parker.

Around thirty minutes past three, Phoebe finally arrived at the Halliwell mansion. She found her sister in the same room as when she had dropped of Parker.  
"Hey" she greeted Piper: " Sorry I'm late. Elise wanted to have a short meeting before I went home."  
"No problem" Piper replied with a smile.  
"So…How's my little girl doing?" Phoebe asked looking around, searching for her daughter.  
"You can see for yourself" Piper replied pointing to the garden. Phoebe frowned while walking over to the window to look into the garden. There she saw her daughter sitting on a cushion looking at the roses.  
"What is she doing?" Phoebe asked her sister, who came standing behind her and looked over her shoulder.  
"She found a black kitten in the rose bushes. She has been sitting there for two hours or so and she hasn't moved a bit. That's determination, if you ask me."  
"She doesn't really seem sick, does she."  
"Not really."  
"Do you think she was pretending?"  
"No, I don't think so. I believe she really felt sick this morning, but that it didn't have to do anything with the flu."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ever heard of school sickness?"  
"Yeah, I was school sick all through high school" Phoebe sad with a smirk but then turned back to being serious. "You think she doesn't like going to school?"  
"It's just a guess, but yeah. A bit past noon, after eating some soup, she had a healthy color on her cheeks again. But when I brought up school, that color disappeared like that" Piper said with a snap of her fingers. Phoebe looked worried.  
"I think it's time for a talk" she said. Before Phoebe could walk outside Piper stopped her, remembering the kerchief issue from earlier.  
"Hey Phoebe, earlier when Parker wanted to go outside she got really upset because she couldn't find her kerchief and gloves in her backpack. She was scared you hadn't packed them. If you ask me it doesn't seem healthy for her to be so attached to them or being so scared of those tattoos."  
"Yeah" Phoebe sighed looking through the window at her daughter. "She has been wearing them at home too for a couple weeks now. I have talked to her that she doesn't have to but… I think she would wear them to sleep if I let her." Another deep sigh. Phoebe opened the door to the garden and walked over to the edge of the grass. She heard a rustle at the rose bushes and then Parker turned around to look at who stood behind her.  
"Mom" she said with smile.  
"Hi honey. How are you feeling?"  
"Better."  
"Yeah, I can see. So your aunt Piper told me you found a kitten and you have been sitting outside for a while. Aren't you cold?" Parker shook her head and turned back to look at the rose bushes.  
"Can I come sit next to you?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah" Parker answered with a nod.  
"So…where is that kitten hiding?" Phoebe asked. Parker pointed at an opening between a couple roses.  
"Has it come out to drink yet?"  
"Yeah, but it got scared again when you walked over."  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. If we're very quiet, it will come out again." Phoebe was surprised by her daughter's patient and determination. After sitting there for a while in silent, the kitten finally came out again and drank the rest of the milk.  
"It's still very young and probably got lost" Phoebe said.  
"I think it ran away" Parker said without taking her eyes off the kitten. Her daughter's statement took Phoebe by surprise. Then she remember her psychology lessons. Children often use the things around them to show what bothered them or how they felt. Like when you ask them to draw something, the picture often told more than what you first saw. Phoebe decided to go along with what her daughter had said. Maybe she could find out why Parker didn't want to go to school.  
"Why do you think it ran away?" Phoebe asked.  
"The other kittens didn't like her" Parker replied.  
"They didn't like her? Why would that be?"  
"Because she's different."  
"Different?" Phoebe didn't understand but when she looked back at the kitten she saw a detail on the kitten she hadn't noticed before. The kitten was completely black accept for one spot in its neck that was white. Then she turned back to her daughter: "From who is she different? Her family, her friends?"  
"From everyone." Phoebe waited a second before continuing.  
"Does the kitten know she's different?" she finally asked Parker.  
"Yeah. The other kittens have told her many times. They bully her about the white spot in her neck because all the other kittens are completely black." That's when Phoebe started to understand.  
"Parker?" she asked and Parker looked up to her mother: "Are their kids at magic school who bully you?" Parker turned her eyes to the ground, she took a deep breath and nodded.  
"They don't like me either" she said in a whisper.  
"Honey, why haven't you told me before that it didn't go well at school? You know you can tell anything, right?" Again Parker nodded.  
"But PJ said that if I told anyone, I would be a tattletale and that the bullying would only get worse" Parker explained.  
"When you get bullied it's always better to tell someone. You could tell me or your dad or a teacher." The kitten had now come even closer and had laid herself down next to Parker. Now Parker was able to pet it. With a two fingers she stroke over the kittens head, who enjoyed the soft and tender touch.  
"Mom, I don't wanna go back to school anymore" Parker said looking straight in Phoebe's eyes.  
"I know it's hard, but you can't just not go to school." Parker looked sad. "Tell you what. I'll go to magic school tomorrow and I'm gonna talk to the headmaster. Maybe we can find a solution."  
"Okay" Parker said and put a small acted smile on her face.  
"Now let's talk about something else. Maybe your birthday? Only two weeks and you'll be ten. Have you thought about something you'd like to get for a present?" Parker shook her head but then paused. She looked up to her mom with a twinkle in her eyes. Phoebe hadn't seen that twinkle for a while, she thought.  
"Can I take keep her?" Parker asked.  
"You mean the kitten?" Phoebe asked. Parker nodded. Phoebe thought about it.  
"Please mom, I'll take care of it myself. I promise."  
Phoebe sighed, happy to see her little girl be excited about something. She agreed and hoped Coop wouldn't mind either. They hadn't really talked about having a pet in all these years but she knew that Coop did love animals.  
"Do you know how you're gonna name your knew kitten?" A frown appeared on Parker's face which indicated she was thinking hard. The kitten looked up, straight into Parker's eyes, who stared right back. It looked like they made a strange connection.  
"Parker?" Phoebe asked curious: "Everything okay?"  
"Yin." Parker replied like she was in a trance.  
"What?" Phoebe asked confused.  
"Yin" Parker said again: "That's her name." She looked up again to meet her mother's eyes and smiled with the kitten now taking place in her lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks went by and Parker hadn't gone to school anymore since. After Phoebe had talked to the headmaster they decided to keep Parker home until they could find a permanent solution. Apparently the bullying wasn't the only thing going bad at school for Parker. Because of it she skipped a lot of classes and most of the time was found in a quiet corner of the library, were she hided. It was clear that Parker really didn't feel good at magic school so it would only do more damage to send her back. Because Phoebe and Coop both weren't able to stay home all the time, Parker spend a lot of time at the Halliwell manor with her aunt Piper. Together with her new kitten Yin she played outside and inside the house. It was clear to everyone that Parker hadn't felt so happy in a long time.

Today was a special day for Parker. It was the day she'd turn ten. Parker was lying in bed with her eyes closed and softly petting Yin, who was lying next to her on the bed. Parker was still snoozing a bit but as soon as she got aware of her surroundings, Parker knew something was different. Her eyes opened with a shock and she quickly jumped out of bed, running towards the bathroom. Yin, who got startled, first hid under the bed but soon ran after her new friend. Parker took place before the mirror and slowly removed the hair hanging in front of her forehead, with fear and sadness in her eyes. There she saw the circle, that had been clear from tattoos before, was now filled with a symbol she hadn't seen before.

"Parker?" It was her dad calling for her: "Parker are you in here?" He opened the bathroom door and walked in. Parker turned around and moved some hair back over her forehead in a rush, trying to hide the new symbol. "Parker, are you okay?" Coop asked. He stepped closer and came to eyelevel with Parker. "What's the matter Parker?" he asked. Coop had noticed that Parker tried to hide her forehead behind her hair. He raised his hand and slowly removed her hair with his thumb.

"It's complete" Parker said softly with sad eyes looking down.

"How do you know?" Coop asked.

"I don't know…It feels complete." Coop nodded to show he understood.

"Why don't you fresh up a bit and then come to the kitchen" Coop smiled: "We do have a very special day to celebrate, you know." Parker smiled softly back.

Fifteen minutes later, Parker was freshened up and ready to start her day. With Yin on her side she walked to the kitchen where she saw decorations hanging from the ceiling.

"Happy birthday!" her mom, dad and sister yelled. Parker smiled and accepted the kisses and hugs from her family. Then she took her usual place at table. The first one to give her a present was PJ.

"Happy birthday sis" she said and handed over a present the size of a shoebox with bright yellow paper around it. Parker tore the paper of and opened the box. Inside she found a couple new toys to play with Yin.

"Thanks PJ!" Parker said and hugged her sister. Then her mom came forward with a present in her hands.

"Happy birthday sweetie" she said and put the present on the table in front of Parker.

"But I already got my present from you and dad. I got to keep Yin" Parker said, looking questioning from the present to her mother.

"Yeah, but we wanted to give you something on your birthday too" Coop said. Parker tore the paper of her parents present. After tossing away the paper she was holding a small box, not bigger than the palm of her hand. When she opened the little box, she saw a necklace. The charm on the string was a triquetra with a little green stone in the middle.

"Thank you mom! Thanks dad! I love it!" Parker said excited and immediately pulled the string over her head. "It's beautiful" Parker continued. Phoebe squatted next to her daughter with one arm leaning on the table to keep her in balance. She reached out to the necklace and pointed at the little green stone.

"This stone is called Peridot. It's a protective stone. It helps you to break free from negative influences of others and it also helps you to find and follow your own path" Phoebe explained and gave her daughter a tender smile. Parker looked at her mom and thanked her again with a tight hug. Then Coop interrupted the hug with the announcement that breakfast was ready. It was Parker's favorite meal of the day so for her birthday they had made an extra-large buffet with all kinds of delicious things. Parker started off with scrambled eggs, toast and a glass of orange juice. Next she ate a bowl of honey puffed cereal with milk and to finish she had some strawberries and a piece of chocolate with little pieces of nougat.  
Because it was Saturday, they had made plans with the rest of the family for diner so they still had the whole day to do all kinds of fun stuff to celebrate Parker's birthday. PJ and Parker were playing with Yin with the new toys while Phoebe and Coop did the dishes. Suddenly Phoebe's phone rang. When she picked up she heard Leo on the other side of the line.

"Hey Leo" she greeted her brother-in-law.

"Hey Phoebe, is it possible you could come to the manor a little earlier?"

"Is something wrong?" Phoebe asked confused with Coop now by her side and her daughters looking at her too.

"It's not really clear yet. I just think it's worth to check out."

"Yeah, sure" Phoebe sighed: "I'll see you in a bit."

"Euhm Phoebe…" Leo said before Phoebe could hang up.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's best to come with everyone."

Phoebe put a frown on her face: "Okay…sure…Bye." Then she put down her phone and turned to her family: "Okay girls, go get dressed. We're going to the manor a little earlier than expected." PJ and Parker stood up and walked to their rooms. Coop took his wife a little closer and away from the bedroom doors before speaking: "What did Leo say?"

"Just that there is something worth checking out" Phoebe answered.

"And it has to be today?"

"Seems like it" Phoebe sighed: "He also said that it's best to bring everyone along." Now Coop also put a frown on his face just like Phoebe had done. Another sigh escaped Phoebe while she leaned in for a hug. A couple strong arms embraced her and gave her a little squeeze.

* * *

After the thirty minute drive they arrived at the Halliwell manor. Paige and Henry apparently had gotten the same call as Phoebe had. They had arrived a couple minutes earlier with their kids than Phoebe, Coop and their two girls. The first couple minutes got filled with saying hello and wishing Parker a happy birthday.

"Okay Kids, you can all go entertain yourself's in the other room" Piper said.

"I'll go with them" Henry said and leaded them out of the living room. When henry closed the doors behind him everyone turned to Leo.

"So, what's so important that we have to deal with on my daughter's birthday?" Phoebe asked a little annoyed.

"The elders had me meet up this morning with them at magic school and they told me something strange is going on. They can't really put a finger on it yet. They do know it's not in the magical world itself but it does have a strong effect on everything magical" Leo explained.

"Wait," Coop said holding is hand up: "Am I the only one here having a déjà vu?"

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"I've heard Leo say those exact same words before…and if I'm not mistaking it was exactly ten years ago…" Coop answered.

"You're right…" Phoebe agreed, thinking back: "You said it a couple hours right before I went into labor."

"I did?" Leo asked confused.

"Are you sure?" Paige asked Coop and Phoebe. They both nodded very convinced.

"This is scary" Phoebe said, looking up at her husband, who was sitting on the edge of the couch: "Would it have to do something with Parker?"  
From the other room a sound of tumult rose up, followed by Henry calling after his son. A second later they saw Henry Jr. running into the hallway with Parker on his heels.

"Give it back" Parker yelled. That's when they saw Henry Jr. holding the kerchief that was on Parker's head before.

"Henry Jr.!" Paige said sternly. The two kids got startled and turned towards the grownups.

"You give that right back to Parker" Paige continued: "And say you're sorry." Although Henry was already 12, it still worked to talk to him like he was 6 when he misbehaved. Henry Jr. reached out his hand in which he was holding the kerchief: "Sorry." And then ran fast back to the room they came from. Parker kept standing there, like she was frozen. Her eyes seemed to get watery.

"Parker, honey, are you okay?" Phoebe asked. Parker just nodded. Henry appeared in the hallway next to Parker.

"Honey, what was that all about?" Paige asked her husband.

"Euhm, the kids found out that Parker had a new tattoo on her forehead" Henry said carefully.  
Everyone turned to Parker, who felt more uncomfortable by the second. She slapped both her hands against her forehead to hide the new tattoo. She then turned around and ran up the stairs. She heard her mom call after her but she just kept running until she reached the attic. There she sat down in her regular hiding place, a corner where a lot of boxes were stacked. She shuffled some boxes around so she was completely hidden in the stack. Parker pulled her feet close to her and put her arms around her bended legs. Before letting her head rest on her knees she bound her kerchief back on her head while the tears already rolled down her cheeks.  
A couple minutes went by when she heard the attic door open and footsteps walking closer to her hiding place.

"Knock knock" a female voice said. Parker recognized it as her aunt Billie's voice.

"Can I come in?" Billie asked. Parker didn't answer or move. She heard boxes being set aside, followed by her aunt Billie taking place next to her.

"Hey Parker…" she said to the girl who still didn't look up: "Do you wanna talk?" Parker shook her head without raising her head.

"Come on sweetie, look at me" Billie said. Slowly Parker raised her head. With watery eyes she looked at her aunt Billie, who gave her a sweet smile.

"Hi there my beautiful birthday girl" Billie said and opened her arms as an invitation for a hug. Parker gladly took it and let herself fall into Billie's arms. She always had felt a special bond with her aunt Billie. She had been the person to who she ran when she had ran away from home when she was eight. Luckily Billie always had some advice or even better, comfort food. Parker loved her aunt Billie very much and she was happy she was here for her now.

Fifteen minutes later Billie and Parker walked down the stairs. Phoebe stood up from her seed to meet up with her daughter half way.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

Parker only nodded.

"Wyatt, Chris, Melinda," Piper called: "can you take everyone upstairs? You can play some games for a while in your rooms." Her children poked their heads around the corner and nodded. Then they took their cousins with them up the stairs.

"Parker you go up too for a while too, okay?" Phoebe whispered to her daughter. Parker nodded again and followed the rest of the children.

"Wyatt" Piper said before her oldest son disappeared to the second floor of the manor: "You and Chris keep an eye on your sister and cousins, okay?"

"Sure. No problem."

Piper added with that a nod in Parkers direction plus a meaningful look to make sure they would keep an extra eye on Parker and that no one would tease her anymore. Wyatt nodded and gave his mother and aunt Phoebe a smile to show them he understood and would take care of his youngest cousin.  
When everyone was upstairs, Phoebe turned towards her brother-in-law: "So Leo, care to clarify what the elders want us to do about this thing they can't put a finger on?"

"Yeah, I'm not really sure either what the elders expect from us if they don't even know what exactly is going on" Paige second her sister.

"All I know is that they feel shifts happening. I guess they want you to help them find out what is happening" Leo explained.

"How can we do that if we don't even feel these shifts they're talking about?" Phoebe asked: "Or did you feel them?" Phoebe now directed her question to her sisters, husband and Billie. They all shook their head.  
Piper sighed: "Normally I would suggest looking at the book of shadows but we know that thing from front to back and since we don't know the hell what the elders are talking about we can't really compare previous experiences from ancestors with these."

"So were stuck" Henry concluded.

"Not really" Billie said: "We know that the elders felt the same sort of shifts on the day Parker was born and now again when she turned ten. I think there is a big possibility that whatever is going on, has something to do with her."

"Maybe we'll finally get an answer why she still hasn't come into her powers" Phoebe sighed and looked with a soft smile at her husband.

"Maybe we should tell the elders this" Henry said.

"Oh I'm pretty sure they already knew" Piper mocked.

"If they did, why wouldn't they just tell you that?" Henry asked.

"Oh honey" Paige started with a sheepish face: "Still so naïve about the elders hu?...It's how they work. They like to keep information from us because, goddess forbid, we'd solve a riddle too quickly." The sisters all produced a mocking laugh.

They decided to let the situation rest for a while and concentrate on the birthday that still needed to be celebrated. Piper disappeared in the kitchen together with Paige who had become a pretty good cook herself. Of course she wasn't at the level as Piper but she was good enough for Piper to let her help. The guys first put an extra table in the dining room so Phoebe and Billie could start setting the tables. The guys were also in charge of the decorations. Putting up garlands and banners, hanging balloons and of course not to forget, gather all the presents together and stack them on a side table.

* * *

Two hours later everything was ready for the party so they called all the kids back downstairs. They started with a mini-quiche, followed by oven-baked potato-slices with chicken or pork and all kinds of steamed, stewed or grilled vegetables. Parker loved it that aunt Piper always cooked different things so they could choose what they ate. She herself took some chicken along with stewed peace and carrots.  
After the main course they took a little time before starting dessert to open up the presents. Parker got a new backpack from her aunt Paige and uncle Henry. In the backpack she found three little presents: crayons, a coloring book and a pencil case. From her aunt Piper and uncle Leo she got a new mp3-player to which Chris had already uploaded her favorite music. The last gift Parker got to open was from her aunt Billie. When Parker ripped of the gift paper, several pictures appeared from behind it, all placed carefully in one large frame. It were all pictures of Parker and her aunt Billie through the years.

"It's a photo collage from us over these ten years" Billie explained. Parker saw a picture of her as a baby held by a ten year younger aunt Billie. She smiled. The most resent picture was one of the two of them plus yin. It hadn't even been taken a week ago.  
Parker laid down the frame on the table and hugged her aunt Billie: "Thank you so much. I love it. I really do."

"I'm glad you like it" Billie replied. They looked each other in the eyes and shared a short moment of happiness before it got broken off by Henry J.

"Can we eat dessert now?" the young teenage boy complained. He had seen the big cake in the kitchen and couldn't wait to have a big piece of it.

"I think we can" Piper said. Along with Henry J., the twins, Melinda and P.J. sheered and quickly took their place back at the table. The rest of the family followed their example. When Piper walked in with the fantastic cake she baked, everyone started singing _Happy Birthday_ for Parker. She wasn't really a big fan of being put in the center of attention but she was already glad they hadn't put her up on a chair like they used to. She could just sit down and concentrate on how she would be able to blow out all the candles at once.

* * *

After enjoying the delicious dessert and seeing a movie together, it was time to go back home. Coop, Phoebe and their two daughters walked to the front door of their home when Coop suddenly stopped his family from going any further.

"Wait here" he commanded and cautiously walked towards the door. Phoebe looked confused at her husband when suddenly she saw the reason why Coop acted this way. The front door of their home was ajar. Phoebe pulled her girls behind her and was ready to protect them from any danger. Coop pushed the door open with his foot and turned on the light. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but he held up his hand to tell his family to wait outside. He stepped through the door and started his investigation.

After a couple nerve-racking minutes Coop finally called out to his family: "It's okay. You can come inside."

"Did someone break in?" PJ. asked her father.

"I'm not sure. Nothing seems to be missing" Coop answered.

"Did you check all the rooms?" Phoebe asked her husband. He nodded.

"Parker and I will check our rooms to be sure nothings missing there either" PJ. said while dragging her sister by the hand along with her towards their bedrooms.

"PJ., I don't wanna check my room alone…" Parker said and continued unsure: "…I…I'm scared."

"You'll be fine. I'm right over here" P.J. said and pointed at her bedroom door: "And mom and dad are in the living room. Just yell if somethings wrong." She turned around and disappeared around the corner. Parker slowly walked towards her own room and pushed the door open. She took a deep encouraging breath and stepped inside.

"PJ.?! Parker?!" Phoebe called out to her daughters. The oldest came running back to the living room and told she didn't miss anything and that everything was still in its place. Then they saw Parker appearing with a sad look on her face.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Phoebe asked: "Is something gone from your room?"

Parker looked up at her parents: "I can't find Yin."

That's when the rest of the family also noticed the little kitten indeed was nowhere to be found. Normally Yin would greet them with lots of meowing and rubbing against their legs until someone would pet her or pick her up. Especially when Parker, his best friend, was there.  
Parker turned her head towards the door. It hadn't been burglars or demons who had been in their home. It had been her own kitten that had escaped and run off. The first tear of so many that would follow, fell down Parker's cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did You find him?" Phoebe asked her husband while he closed the front door behind him.

"No" Coop said and turned to his youngest daughter sitting on the couch: "I'm sorry. I' think it's best to continue our search in the morning."

Parker looked down into her lap and felt an arm fall around her. It was her sister PJ who gave her a side hug. "It's okay Parker" she said: "Who knows, maybe Yin will be waiting in kitchen for his breakfast tomorrow. He's probably just gone on an amazing adventure right now."

"Let's all go to bed" Phoebe suggested.

"I think it's best. We can all use a good night of sleep" Coop supported his wife. They went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and continued in their bedroom to put on their pajamas. The girls got a good night kiss from both mom and dad and then crawled into their beds.  
Although Parker was very tired she couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking of her little buddy Yin, who was all alone walking through the dark cold night. Or maybe he found shelter but couldn't fall asleep because he was too hungry. Parker kept worrying for another hour or so until finally her eyes closed.

* * *

Carefully a young kitten climbed down the rocks towards the sand and the water. It was impossible to see the kitten in the black of night because it was just as black, accept for its emerald green eyes and the white spot in its neck.  
Finally the kitten reached the sand and was able to continue its journey towards a certain rock formation where it had to be for a special meeting. Just in front of the rock formation the kitten took place on another rock so it couldn't get wet from the rising water.  
For a while the kitten just sat there and stared to the rocks while nothing happened. But then suddenly a dull light appeared at the rock formation. It was too dim for anyone who crossed the Golden Gate bridge to notice but it was clear enough to light up a small area of the beach, rocks and water.  
After another minute or so the shades of two figures filled the dull light. Slowly the shades grew bigger and more clear until the figures were transformed into a man and a woman. Accept for their clothes they looked like any other normal person on earth.

"Good evening Yin" the man said to the kitten, who was still sitting on its rock. Yin meowed to greet the two people.

"How nice of you to come and greet us" the woman said: "Have you found the child?"

Again the kitten meowed. Without waiting for another question it jumped of its rock and started walking its way back over the sand. The man and woman followed and together they climbed up the rocks to the street.

"Lead the way, my friend" the man said and off they went. The kitten chose the exact same route as he had come to the beach. When they arrived at an apartment building the kitten stopped and sat down on the sidewalk.

"Is this the place?" the man asked. The kitten meowed.

"Let's wait until morning to continue our quest. I don't think it will be a very good idea to scare them in the middle of the night" the woman said.

"I think you are right Jaya. We'll wait" the man responded. The three of them walked to side of the building and searched for a place to sit down out of side. There they spent the rest of the night until the sun woke them up from a very short rest.

* * *

Parker woke up with her stomach all tangled up. She wasn't sick but not knowing where her best friend was, made her feel like she was. With a kick of her feet she threw the blankets back and then pulled herself out of bed. Parker sauntered out of her bedroom all the way to the table where her breakfast bowl was already standing with a spoon right next to it.

"Good morning Parker" Phoebe greeted her daughter: "Did you sleep okay?"

Parker shrugged: "I guess." She picked up the box right in front of her and poured the honey cereal into her bowl. When she started to pour the milk into her bowl a sudden familiar sound interrupted her. Parker quickly looked around to see where the sound she had heard, came from.

"What's the matter, Parker?" Phoebe asked. She had noticed her daughter looking up with a shock.

"I thought…" Parker started but didn't finished: "Never mind. I probably dreamed it." She looked back down at her breakfast and stuffed her mouth full of cereal. Phoebe saw the sad look in her daughters eyes but still didn't know what Parker had just heard, or thought she heard.

With another shock Parker turned away from her breakfast.

"Okay, now I'm sure I heard it!" Parker said and ran away from the table straight to the front door.

"Hear what?" Phoebe asked but she got her answer when Parker pulled the door open and loudly yelled "Yin!".

Parker wanted to step outside to take her kitten up from the floor but she stopped herself when she saw two people she didn't know standing right in front of her. She slowly backed away, not taking her eyes away from the strangers.

"Parker, what's the matter?" Coop asked who just came into the living room and saw her daughter backing away from the open front door. Then he also saw the strangers, with their weird clothes. That mostly didn't mean anything good in this family, so Coop took action.

"Parker!" Coop yelled and ran forward to put himself in between his daughter and the strangers, who were now standing in the doorway. Phoebe heard the commotion and also ran to the front door the take place next to her husband.

"Good morning" the bald strange man said kindly and then directed his gaze at Parker, who he could see standing behind her parents: "Is it possible this little kitten belongs to you?"

The woman next to the man took Yin into her arms at the same time the men spoke.  
Parker nodded. Behind them PJ entered the room but stopped when she saw the scene at the front door.

"PJ, take your sister to your room" Phoebe commended without taken her gaze away from the strangers. PJ immediately knew how serious the situation was and handled calmly by pulling her sister away from her parents. But Parker counteracted.

"Let me go! No, I want Yin back!" Parker yelled.

"Parker we have to get away from here" PJ tried to calm her sister.

"NO! I'm not leaving without him."

"Amazing isn't it" the men whispered to the woman, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"It certainly is" the woman responded: "I've never seen such a strong bond originate in so little time."

Coop interrupted the conversation between the strangers: "Who the hell are you?"

The man and woman turned their eyes to both Phoebe and Coop and the man answered: "My apologies for our sudden raid. My name is Monk Kiyoto and this is Jaya." They both made a greeting bow but each with a slightly different arm movement.

"Okay, now that we know your names, how about telling us _what_ you are" Phoebe said with a mocking sound in her voice: "Because I'm pretty sure you're not just human, are you?"

The strangers both softly smiled at each other before the men answered: "You are very true missis Halliwell. We are benders."

"Oh right, benders" Phoebe replied like she knew exactly what that meant.

"Do you know what benders are?" Coop whispered sideways to his wife.

"Not a clue" Phoebe whispered back.

"We gladly want to explain and answer the questions that you have" the woman, called Jaya, said: "Why don't we take a seat?" She nodded in the direction of the couches.

"Knowing your names and what you are, doesn't mean we trust you. It doesn't mean you aren't any kind of evil thing that wants to kill us" Coop said, still on his guard.

"Missis Halliwell, if I'm not mistaken you have certain gifts of your own. I'm sure you can figure out if our intentions are good or evil" Monk Kiyoto said to Phoebe.

Phoebe concentrated herself on the two strangers. For a minute she didn't say anything. When she finally broke her concentration she looked up at her husband and said: "They seem okay. At least I can't feel anything evil going on."

"Then I guess you can come in" Coop said, trusting his wife's judgement completely.

They all walked over to the couches. Jaya and monk Kiyoto took place on the two-seater, Coop sat down in the one-seater with PJ on the elbow rest and Phoebe and Parker both sat down in the other two-seater opposite of the strangers.

"Now that we're all sitting…, start talking. What the hell are benders?" Phoebe said, kind of rude but she was tired of the mysterious vibe hanging around.

It's was monk Kiyoto who started talking first: "Like we said before, Jaya and I are benders."

"Yeah we got that part, but we still don't know what that means" Phoebe said impatient.

"It means that we both are able to bend one of the four element" Jaya continued.

"I still don't know what that means" PJ said annoyed.

"If you get me glass of water I can show you" Jaya replied with smirk. Exited PJ jumped of the elbow rest and ran to the kitchen. A moment later she came back with a glass of water in her hands. She carefully placed it on the coffee table and took her place back next to her dad. Jaya stood up and walked over to an open space opposite of Coop and PJ. With spread feet and slightly bent legs, Jaya started to move her arms. A second later the water in the glass started to move. Not just from side to side but it rose up out of the glass and didn't fall on the ground. Jaya moved her arms in a different direction and the water followed. It formed a circle around her. The whole time the others were looking at the show with open mouth, except for monk Kiyoto of course he had seen waterbending many times before.  
Jaya directed the water back into the glass and then took her place back on the couch.

"WOW, that was awesome!" PJ shouted: "Can you do that too?" she asked monk Kiyoto.

"No," he laughed: "I'm not a waterbender."

"Then what kind of bender are you?" Parker asked curious. It was the first thing she had said since she had opened the front door. Both Jaya and monk Kiyoto turned their head towards Parker, who felt intimidated by their gazes, so she tried to crawl a little closer to her mother. Phoebe, who felt Parker's insecurity also noticed that the benders seemed to look at her youngest daughter in a different way than they did to the rest of them. There was a kind of twinkle in their eyes. Phoebe wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"I'm an airbender" monk Kiyoto finally answered.

"Ooooh can you show us something too?" PJ asked exited. Monk Kiyoto moved his arms in front of him and held his palms towards each other. He had created a small ball of air in between them. When he released his concentration, the ball of air disappeared.

"Oh my god! That is so cool. I wish I could do that" PJ reacted.

"What about you Parker? Would you like do something like that?" Jaya asked.

Before Parker could answer, Phoebe threw herself in the conversation: "Okay, now we know what benders are it is time for some other questions. Why are you here and what do you want from us?"

"That's quite a long story" monk Kiyoto said.

"Then make it short" Coop replied. He had noticed that Phoebe was back on her guard. She had sat herself straighter and had laid an arm over Parker's legs.

"Okay, let me try" Jaya started: "In our world we are guided by many spirits. They help us by showing us the path of life. Ten years ago, one of those spirits tolled us a special bender would be born in this world. A child, who by now turned the age when bending power start to emerge. So we've send an animal guide to find this bender."

"And did you find him?" Phoebe asked.

"We sure did" monk Kiyoto said with a smile on his face and again subtle turned his gaze at Parker.

"Then why are you here if you found your bender?" Coop asked confused.

"Because the animal guide leaded us here" Jaya answered.

"Here? You mean that…" PJ said, turning her head to her little sister. PJ started to understand what the benders were trying to say.

"Indeed. The bender the spirit was talking about, is Parker" Jaya finally said.

* * *

"Piper! Leo!" Phoebe yelled out the second she opened the front door of the Halliwell manor. Behind her Coop, PJ, Parker, Jaya and monk Kiyoto followed her inside.

"Phoebe?" Piper walked out of the kitchen, very surprised to see her sister: "What's the matter?"

"Is Leo home?" Phoebe asked while looking around.

"No,…he's at magic school. The Elders wanted to talk to him. Phoebe why are you so tense? And who are those people?" Piper asked when she noticed two people she didn't know standing in her house, wearing very strange clothes. Piper hoped they hadn't hear her say _magic school_ or _Elders_.

"Later…First we need Leo to come down here. LEO!"

"Honey, calm down. Yelling isn't gonna solve anything" Coop tried to soothe his wife.

"LEO!" Phoebe yelled again, ignoring what her husband said.

"Phoebe, he can't…" Piper whispered and nodded towards the strangers.

"Oh yes he can…they know…Leo if I have to wait any longer I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Phoebe…!?" Piper said shocked: "That's my husband you know…"

"Yeah I don't really care at the moment when they're playing with my daughter's life."

Piper turned her head to PJ who stood next to Parker and Coop. PJ noticed her aunt looking at her and replied her questioning look by shaking her head. Astonished Piper now turned her eyes towards her youngest niece, who was looking very scared at her mom.

"LEO!" Phoebe called out again.

"What the hell is going on in here?" It was Paige who asked the question while she walked through the front door.

"Mom isn't very happy" PJ whispered to her aunt.

"I can see that" Paige whispered back with a smirk. Then she walked over to Phoebe, passing the strangers who she gave a questioning look: "Hey there sis, can we do something to help you?"

"You can get me Leo" Phoebe replied with a hint of venom sounding in her voice. Finally the familiar blue lights appeared in the room. Slowly they formed the body of their white lighter.

"Phoebe…" Leo started but quickly got interrupted by his sister-in-law.

"Don't you Phoebe me. You better tell me everything you know about benders and why we've never heard of them before" Phoebe threatened.

"I…"

"Sit…and talk."

Leo sighed. He had no other choice than to obey and follow Phoebe's orders.

"I don't know anything about benders… I only heard rumors about them" Leo said.

"Phoebe, why don't you sit down too and calmly explain us what the hell is going on" Piper said with a calm voice herself.

"Yeah and maybe in the process you can introduce us to your knew friends" Paige added. Phoebe turned around to see the two strangers she brought, standing calmly watching them from the side. She sighed and let herself fall down in one of the couches. It was all too much…How could this happen to her little girl. Luckily Coop was still able to keep his calm.

"These are Jaya and monk Kiyoto" he said: "They came to our home this morning and…well, they are benders."

"They're real?" Leo asked, more to himself.

But monk Kiyoto had heard his question: "Yes, we are very real indeed."

"Care to fill us in on what benders are?" Piper asked.

"Both me and monk Kiyoto can bend one of the four elements" Jaya answered.

"I've never heard of benders before" Paige said, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's because we do our best not to be heard of. We live in a different world where we are protected from any danger that is present in this world" monk Kiyoto explained: "It's been like this for more than a hundred years."

"Okay now we know what benders are and sort of where they live…What does this have to do with Parker?" Piper asked. Phoebe looked up to her older sister. She was a little bit surprised that Piper had already figured out. But then again, she wasn't.

"Parker?" Leo asked confused.

Coop took a deep breath: "They claim to know why Parker hasn't any magical powers."

"Okay. Why?" Paige asked curious.

"Parker is a bender" PJ said. All their heads turned from PJ to Parker, who felt very uncomfortable with all the attention.

"How…?" Leo was the only one who was able to say something.

"We're not quite sur yet ourselves how it is possible. Like your magic, the bending power is determined genetically" Jaya answered.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked carefully: "Are you sure that Parker is a bender?"

"Yes, we are" monk Kiyoto answered: "The spirits, our guides, told us there was a bending child living in this city. We decided to send an animal guide ahead to search for this special child. It didn't take long for the animal guide to find the child and let us know."

"Animal guide?" Paige asked.

"Yin" Parker said softly.

"Your kitten?" Piper asked. Parker nodded.

"The bond between Parker and Yin is incredibly strong" Jaya said: "It happens sometimes that animal guides bound to benders, but I've never seen it so strong and especially in such a short time."

"Sorry but I'm still not convinced that Parker is a bender. We've never seen her do something" Piper said.

"That's because bending powers activate when the child turns ten years old" monk Kiyoto replied: "Sometimes, it takes a couple days more."

"Which element would Parker be able to bend" Leo asked.

"We'll have to wait and see until she starts bending" monk Kiyoto answered with a smile.

"It's really cool to see someone bend" PJ said enthusiastic: "Monk Kiyoto is an airbender and Jaya a waterbender. Can you show us again?"

The benders both showed the same trick like they had done before at Phoebe's condo. Paige and Leo looked at the performance with open mouth. And although Piper also enjoyed the show, she still trusted the situation.

"I'm sorry but I'm still not convinced that you're telling the truth" Piper said with a hint of paranoid: "Yes you showed us you can bend an element, but why should we believe that you are telling us the truth about these spirits telling you Parker is a bender when there is no explanation for it. I'm sorry if I sound paranoid but we have experienced too much dishonesty in our lives not to question this."

"I said that too" it was the first thing Phoebe had said since she had calm down a little: "But then they showed us something else."  
Piper, Paige and Leo looked questioning from Phoebe to Jaya and monk Kiyoto. These last once slowly pulled their sleeves up and showed both wrist to the Halliwell family.

"Oh my…It can't be."

"Are those…?"

"…the same."

"But now we have a question for you" Jaya said: "We showed our tattoos to your sister and brother-in-law at their place. The second they saw them your sister commanded us to come with her to this house. Why did you freak out when you saw our tattoos?" Jaya asked Phoebe carefully.

"What do your tattoos mean?" Coop asked.

"They represent the element we can bend. Every bender gets them when he or she graduates at eighteen" Jaya explained.

"So you didn't get born with them?" Phoebe asked. A tear was forming in her eye.

"No,…why?" Jaya asked. Both she and monk Kiyoto didn't understand.

"Sweetie, it's okay" Phoebe nodded to Parker. Parker sighed. Slowly she removed her gloves, her shoes and socks and finally her head kerchief. Now it was time for Jaya and monk Kiyoto to react shocked.

"This can't be…Monk Kiyoto those tattoos…"

"I see them…Very curious…So I assume that Parker did get born with hers?"

"Yes" Phoebe replied: "But not everything at the same time."

"She was born with one symbol on her back. Over the years it spread out to her legs, arms and head" Coop explained.

"When did it stop? When was it complete?" Jaya asked curious.

"Yesterday" Parker said softly. Her mother pulled her closer for a hug.

"You see, it's a very big surprise to us to see these kind of tattoos. They haven't been seen for more than a hundred years" monk Kiyoto started: "There us to live special benders among us. These were people who could bend not one but all four elements. They were also able to connect more strongly to the spirits and could enter the spirit world. That's why they're called spiritbenders. Only these benders where born with their tattoos. The exact same tattoos as those of Parker."

"You're saying that Parker is one of those benders?" Phoebe asked astonished.

"I would say yes if it wasn't for another curious thing" monk Kiyoto continued: "These special benders all died more than a hundred years ago. An evil being from this world, entered ours and slaughtered all the spiritbenders. That's why we now protect our world so badly from this one."

"How is all of this even possible? This is just to strange" Leo said.

"But then again, maybe not so much" Jaya said: "It would certainly explain the strong bond between Parker and Yin. Spiritbenders were known for their extraordinary bonds with animal guides."

"Okay, say we believe that Parker is…a spiritbender…What does this mean? What happens now?" Coop asked confused.

"In our world we have a school that all bending children go to. There they learn our history and of course how to control their bending. We would like Parker to attend" Jaya replied. Parker looked up. They were talking about a new school for her, in an entirely different world. A world where apparently she belonged. Parker felled a tingle in her belly. Could it be? Would she finally find that place where she'd fit in, the place where she belonged?


	4. Chapter 4

"Parker, time to wake up."

It was Phoebe who had stuck her head through the open door. Parker turned her head to her mother. With a deep sigh she sat herself straight on the bed and threw the covers back. Parker was exited for today but the nervousness prevented her from showing she was.  
Today Parker and her family would meet up with Jaya. It was time for Parker to meet the world where her power, that still hadn't shown itself, came from. They would get a grand tour at the school and the city the school was located at. A week ago, when they had first met Jaya and monk Kiyoto, they had agreed to meet up close by the golden gate bridge at 6 am. It would still be dark so it would give them enough cover not to get seen.  
Parker dressed herself and walked to the bathroom to brush her hair. Then she put on the kerchief on her head and the gloves on her hands. She'd brush her teeth after breakfast.  
At the breakfast table, PJ was already eating her toast with jam. She had begged so hard to come to the bending world too that their parents finally agreed. While Parker took her seat at the table, a pink light filled the room. It was her dad that beamed in.

"Good morning everyone" he said and gave his two girls a kiss on the head and ended with his wife, who he kissed on the lips.

"Where did you come from, dad?" PJ asked curious.

"I had a protégé that needed a little help" Coop answered.

"This early? I hope that I don't need to wake up this early when I start my cupid task" PJ said. Coop had to laugh.

"Luckily you won't have to worry about that for another couple years" Phoebe said with a smirk.

* * *

After a 30 minute drive Coop parked the car at an abandoned parking lot. Carefully the family climbed down the rocks and continued their path on the sand. Luckily the water wasn't coming very far on the beach because it was still low tide. Everyone followed the little black kitten with the white spot in its neck. Jaya had said to bring Yin along. He would guide them to the place where a portal would open so they could all enter the bending world.  
Yin jumped on a rock and sat down. He looked around and meowed to his friend Parker. Then he looked back to a familiar rock formation. Yin was waiting on the same rock, looking at the same rock formation as a week ago when he had waited for Jaya and monk Kiyoto's arrival.  
Just like last time Yin sat there for a while, only this time his new family was waiting with him. It didn't take long before a dime light appeared. Slowly the portal got more clear and a silhouette showed itself in the dime light. It was Jaya.

"Good morning" she greeted the family.

"Hi" PJ said excited.

"It's nice to see you all again" Jaya said and reach out her hand to Phoebe. Phoebe accepted the handshake. Then Jaya reached out her hand to Coop, who did the same as his wife. PJ quickly went standing next to her dad so she could also shake Jaya's hand, which Jaya did with a smile. Finally Jaya went to Parker, who was standing next to Yin. Yin was still sitting on its rock and enjoyed the petting on her head by Parker.

"Good morning to you too my friend" Jaya said to Yin. The kitten meowed in reply.

"Are you ready to meet the bending world?" Jaya now asked while looking at Parker. With still that nervous feeling in her stomach Parker nodded.

"Then I suggest we step into the portal right away. Less chance for anyone to see us" Jaya said. She turned around and walked back to the portal. PJ quickly followed with her dad right behind her. Last, Phoebe walked towards the portal. She noticed that Parker didn't follow her example, so she looked around and reached out her arm to her little girl. Parker laid her hand into her mothers and followed her. Yin also jumped off its rock and walked next to Parker. Together they all stepped into the dime light of the portal.

It was a weird feeling. Parker felt as light as a feather but not like she would start floating. Slowly they took another step forward. And another, and another. The dime light changed into very bright sunlight. Parker had to squint. When her eyes finally adjusted itself to the light she could see they weren't in their world anymore. She was surrounded by small hills filled with grass, flowers and animals. While looking around with big eyes, Parker slowly walked behind her mother, who also couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Parker! Come see!" PJ yelled. She was already further ahead and standing next to a fence. When Parker reached the fence she saw a very strange animal standing behind it. It look like a sheep, but its head wasn't the same as the sheep she knew.

"That's a koala sheep" Jaya said. Now parker saw it. The sheep indeed had a head of a koala. "In the bending world we have a lot of hybrid animals," Jaya explained:

"But we also have animals just like in your world, like dogs and cats. But they can be e different size sometimes, like Yin."

Parker was surprised by what Jaya had just said. Yin was just like the other cats she had seen before. Parker looked around to find Yin. It didn't take long for her to find him and when she did her mouth fell wide open. Behind her wasn't standing a small adolescent kitten. This cat was the size of a panther. Parker felled scared and wanted to take a step back, but then she noticed the white spot in the neck of the black panther. Parker relaxed a bit.

"Yin?" Parker asked unsure. The cat meowed.

"That's just so awesome" PJ said excited.

"Is it really him?" Parker asked Jaya. She nodded in reply. Parker reached out her hand to pet the head of her, now very tall, cat friend.

"Why don't we continue our journey. We have a small walk ahead before we reach the school" Jaya said and she leaded the group along the path. Parker, walking next to Yin and her father, looked behind her for one last time. Now she could clearly see where they had entered the bending world. A couple branches of trees formed an archway. When the dime light slowly disappeared inside the archway, Parker could swear she had seen a small yellow ghostly looking figure. Her thoughts got interrupted by Yin, who meowed at her.

"I'm coming" Parker said to her friend. Together they catched up with Phoebe, Coop, PJ and Jaya.

* * *

"Jaya, I thought you said we just had a small walk ahead?" PJ complained.

"This is a small walk" Jaya said in reply.

"Then I don't wanna know what a long walk is by her standards" Coop whispered to Phoebe.

"It's just behind this hill" Jaya said and pointed at the hill lying right in front of them. It was just a straight path to the top. PJ ran fast up the hill and abruptly stopped when she reached the top.

"You gotta see this" PJ said over her shoulder to her family. Coop, Phoebe and Parker all walked a little faster out of curiosity. When they finally reached PJ they had an incredible view of the city and all its surroundings. The city laid in a wide valley that adjacent to two mountains and a bay leading to open sea.

"That's republic city" Jaya said pointing at the city: "It's one of the largest city in the bending world where all kind of benders are united." Jaya walked further down the path that now descended down towards the city in a slalom.

"Are their other cities too?" PJ asked interested.

"Yes, there are" Jaya said: " There is Basing Sé, the earthbending city, which is the biggest city of all. Then you have the Northern water tribe, a city build completely in ice. There is also the Southern water tribe, which is build out of ice too like the Northern tribe but it's a lot smaller. The fire nation is divided into smaller cities all around. And last but not least, there are of course the airtemples in all four cardinal directions."

"Woow, can we see them too?" PJ asked.

"I'm afraid not. The nearest fire nation village is at least two hours travel away from here. Republic city is the central point of our world and all the other cities are surrounding it" Jaya explained: "I think it's best we stay in the city today. That will be enough information to take in for now."

"I think so too" Phoebe agreed.

After another twenty minutes walking they finally reached the edge of the city. They continued their journey on some smaller paths until they reached the main road. Instead of crossing the bridge, which lead to the center of Republic City, the group took a turn left. They walked a bit further next to the water until Jaya stopped them at an open spot at a railing.

"If you look over there," Jaya pointed over the water towards a single lonely island in the middle of the bay: "you can see the most famous island of the spiritbenders. Nobody lives there anymore but a couple dozen people keep the place tidy to try and maintain all its history."

"Is it the only place where spiritbenders lived? It's not a very big island compared to the rest of the city" Coop said. Jaya could hear a hint of concern in his voice.

"True, it's not very big. There never have been many spiritbenders, at least not as many as other kind of benders. But the island wasn't the only place where spiritbenders lived. Some lived among us in the city or made their home at one of the airtemples. There even have been benders who lived in a small fire nation village."

They continued walking next to the water side for a bit. Then Jaya turned into one of the following streets. That's when Parker first noticed they were following the signs leading to the school.

"Mom we're going to the bendingschool" Parker said to her mom and pointed at the sign she had seen. Phoebe was a little startled by her daughter. She was looking around star struck that she almost forgot she wasn't alone. They turned another corner and then walked straight forward to another bridge.0

"That bridge leads to the island that is completely preserved for the school" Jaya said nodding to the bridge right ahead.

"A whole island just for a school?" PJ asked astonished.

"Yeah, they've build four different centers for every element so the students can practice their bending in a safe environment . They are only allowed to bend in the center that is preserved for their element. Outside those centers any bending gets punished by the headmaster. We want to prevent that the students use bending for anything other than what is was meant for" Jaya explained.

"Won't they just start doing it behind the teachers back?" Coop asked.

"We had that same thought so we decided that the students can go to the bending centers whenever they have free time" Jaya answered. Phoebe nodded in approval.  
They started crossing the bridge. Only now Parker notice people looking at them and giving them strange looks. She had been to buzzy looking around that she only noticed them now. Parker felt uncomfortable by all the looks.

"Mom," she whispered: "they all keep staring at us." Just like Parker, Phoebe hadn't noticed this fact until her daughter pointed it out.

"There are just a handful of benders who have ever seen people for another world" Jaya said.

"How do they know we're from another world?" Coop asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's the clothes" Jaya answered with a wink. And indeed, their clothes were very different from the ones Jaya wore or all the other people from the bending world.

When they reached the other side of the bridge, the school tour could begin at last. First they went to the central school building where classes take place and the headmaster's office is. Jaya introduced them to the headmaster. He was an old but very kind man, named Iroh. He was a firebender. Headmaster Iroh said that he was very honored that Parker came to visit his school and hoped that she would like it. He wished that he could come and show them around himself but he had a lot to do. He said he was sorry but that they were in good hands with Jaya. Then headmaster Iroh said goodbye and went back to his office.

"Does he know about Parker?" Phoebe asked Jaya.

"Know what?" Jaya replied.

"You know, that's she one of those special benders?"

"Yes he does."

"Does anyone else know?" Coop asked.

"There are exactly four people, accept from you all, that know Parker is a spiritbender. Me, monk Kiyoto, Headmaster Iroh and Katara."

"We've met three of them. Who is the last one, Katara?" Phoebe asked.

"She is one of the wisest woman I know. Just like me she is a waterbender but her skills are more developed than anyone elses. She lives on the school island. Katara use to be a teacher at the waterbending center, now she helps were she can. She's also an incredibly good healer and that comes in handy sometimes" Jaya said.

"What's a healer?" PJ asked.

"A healer is waterbender who can heal wounds, inside and outside, by waterbending" Jaya explained: "In the old days they believed that women who could bend water should all be healer and not learn how to fight like the men. But that changed, luckily. I've never been that good at that healing stuff."

"Are we going to meet her too?" PJ asked excited.

"I was planning to pay her visit and introducing you to her but not until later. First I'll show you the rest of the school. In this building all standard classes take place."

"Standard classes?" Parker asked confused.

"History, math, writing, geography" Jaya explained: "First year has four class groups with approximately twenty students each. You will be in a group with all kind of benders. Only when you have your bending class you will be separated."  
They past a group of kids. One of them jumped in front of Jaya.

"Good morning miss Jaya, I've practicing really hard on my double waves. I can almost finish the move" the girl said excited and proud.

"That's very good Pam. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm giving these nice people a tour around the school. I'll see in class tomorrow" Jaya said. Pam waved and quickly reunited with the rest of her group.

"You're a teacher?" Coop asked.

"Yes, I teach waterbending" Jaya answered: "I'm actually head of the waterbending teaching team."

"You have a team?" PJ asked.

"Of course. I can't teach all the waterbenders on my own" Jaya answered. "I think it's better to continue our tour outside the main building because classes are about to start. We could got to the dorms. They will be empty by now."

"Is this like boarding school?" Phoebe asked.

"A lot of student do indeed stay here at school for most of the year, because many of the kids families live in one of the four nations. The kids that live here in Republic City can choose if they live on the school island or not."

Parker got a little scared. If she would go to school here, she would have to live here just like the other kids. The journey would be too long to do every day.  
They entered one of the dorm buildings. On the ground floor there was a common room where kids ate together. There were also a couple dozen bedrooms and a shared bathroom. The first and second floor were also filled with bedrooms and an even bigger shared bathroom.

"There are three dorm buildings for girls and three for boys. The seniors have a coed dorm for themselves. This building is for the girls of group seven and eight. The buildings for the other groups are bit larger because they house three groups. Parker, if you would attend our school you would stay in that building over there." Jaya pointed at a tall building left from the one they had just visited. She saw a young girl rushing out of it with a her bag over her shoulder. By looks of it the girl was late for class.

The rest of morning was filled with visits at the school yard, the leisure spaces and of course the bending centers. There were actual classes going on so Parker and her family could see kids in action, learning and practicing their skills.  
Although Parker didn't know anything about this world, this school, she did have a feeling like she belonged in the bending world.

"The next thing I'd like you to show is the spiritbender's island. It's not a normal stop for a school tour but in your case I'll make an exception" Jaya said with a smile to Parker.

"Not to be rude, but can you show us something to eat first. I'm starving" Parker said. Everybody had to laugh but by the looks of it she wasn't the only one who was getting hungry.

"That's fine" Jaya replied and treated them all with a yummy bowl of soup with noodles.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update again. I kind of had a huge writer's block. I hope it's finally over and I can keep writing and update soon.  
Thank you for not giving up on this story. I really do have a good feeling about it and I have most of important scenes figured out. It's just sometimes hard to fill in the blanks.**

* * *

Parker carefully tried to step out of the boat onto the pier. Her dad noticed she was having trouble to stand steady so he reached out his hand which Parker gladly accepted. Coop also helped his other daughter and his wife out of the boat. Jaya respectfully denied his help. She hopped out like it was nothing.  
They walked through the sand of the beach and then climbed the path that leaded up to the temple. When they reached the top Parker saw the temple right in front of her. On the left of the island she saw smaller buildings that looked like houses. Jaya confirmed her thought. She explained that the benders lived together in one house in small groups. There were barely families living among the spiritbenders because this kind of bending isn't defined by genetics. Spiritbenders mostly had children who were a one-kind-of-bender. But there could also appear a spiritbender among a all-firebending family.

"How is that there haven't appeared a spiritbender earlier if genetics has nothing to do with it?" Coop asked Jaya.

"We thought that because all spiritbenders where eradicated there kind of bending died with them. There is much we don't know about the spiritbender. All what we have learned over the years is from books, skrolls, painting,… So it kind of doesn't surprise me there suddenly does appear one…but at the same it does, you know."

Coop nodded.

On the other side of the island Jaya pointed out a spiritual garden and an ancient training tool for airbending training. It was a circle with lots of boards each supported by one stick so the boards could spin around. Jaya said they were called airbending gates. It's used to build up the instinct to avoid and evade conflict as well as to follow the path of least resistance, as airbending is a highly defensive discipline.

"At the school, in the airbending training center, we have a similar device" Jaya said: "When you start airbending, it's one of the first things you will learn, to move through the gates. Come on, let's go inside." Jaya gestured towards the followed her on the foot. The temple looked even bigger on the inside than from the outside. It was a tower with stairs going around all the way to the top. They walked to the middle of the temple. Phoebe squatted down and stroke her hand over the dusty ground. There was a large symbol carved in the stone floor.

"I recognize this symbol from somewhere" she said. Her family and Jaya came standing around her and looked at the symbol.

"Every element has a symbol. This one is from the spiritbenders" Jaya explained.

"It's the symbol that's on my back" Parker softly spoke.

"That's right" Phoebe remembered: "It's the symbol that you were born with."

They stood there for a couple seconds in silence before Jaya broke it: "Why don't we continue. I'd like to show you some wall paintings." They walked to the beginning of the stairs.

"These murals tell the history of the spiritbenders. It starts at the top and here, downstairs is where it ends" Jaya told.

"You mean we have to go all the way up" PJ asked dejected.

Jaya laughed: "No, to cover all the history will take a little longer than one afternoon. But I did wanted to show you these two." She pointed at the murals behind her. It was painted just above the last stairs. It was a dark painting. Parker could feel pain coming from it.

"This first mural tells us what happened more than a hundred years ago when an evil power entered our world and destroyed all the spiritbenders" Jaya told.

"They were all killed?" PJ asked shocked.

"Yes" Jaya answered and continued with the second mural that was painted on the wall under the first stairs: "This painting appeared out of nowhere ten years ago." It was a very bright painting of just a white-blue spot that faded out to the side.

"Ten years ago?" Coop asked. Jaya nodded.

"You mean that that painting is Parkers beginning?" Phoebe asked.

"That's our best guess" Jaya answered.

"Who painted it?" PJ asked confused.

"The spirits" Jaya answered with a smile.

Parker stepped closer to the mural and laid her hand on the spot. She felt a jolt of electricity going through her body. Suddenly one of the symbols on every mural in the temple started to glow all the way up to the top of the tower. The mural of the white-blue spot was glowing too. Parker felled amazing. She was feeling full of energy and strength. The light slowly disappeared and when it was completely gone a new symbol had appeared in the middle of the white-blue spot.

"Wow! What was that?" PJ asked astonished and a little startled.

Jaya was smiling, watching Parker: "That,…that was your sister's power. There is no doubt anymore that you are a spiritbender, if there was still any doubt before."

"What does that mean?" Coop asked and pointed at the symbol that had appeared after Parker's light spectacle. Jaya took a closer look.

"It's a symbol that stands for beginnings or new starts" Jaya explained: "Parker is the new beginning of the existence of spiritbenders."

Parker still had her hand on the mural. When the light had shine so bright a moment earlier she hadn't only felled her own power prickle in her fingers, but she had felled the power of all previous spiritbenders, who had lived many years ago, flowing through her body. It was an incredibly feeling that gave her strength and the feeling that she wasn't alone in her quest.

"I think we better get back to the school island now" Jaya said: "I'd like to get you back to the portal before it gets dark."

"Weren't you going to introduce us to the old lady, that waterbender healer?" PJ asked.

"You mean Katara. And Yes, that's why we have to go back now. We still have some time" Jaya answered.

* * *

They arrived back at the pier on the school island where they had left earlier. Jaya leaded the way towards a cozy wooden house on the edge of the island with an amazing view of the sea and the spiritbending island.  
Jaya knocked on the door. A soft voice answered: "Come in." Jaya pushed the door open and stepped inside the cozy house. PJ followed on the foot, then Phoebe and Parker and last Coop, who had to stoop a little so he wouldn't bump his head.

"Ha, I thought I heard the spirits whisper you came to visit me" the old woman standing next to the fireplace said: "It's so nice to finally meet you Parker, and your family. My name is Katara."

The old woman reached out her hand toward Parker. After a brief introduction they all took place on a very soft carpet in front of the fireplace. Katara offered them a cup of hot fresh made herbal tea.

"Delicious, as always" Jaya said.

"Thanks dear. Now Parker, Jaya and Monk Kiyoto told me you have some interesting tattoos. Could I have a look?" Katara asked.

"Uhm…sure, I guess" Parker said unsure. She moved towards Katara. Parker was now sitting in the middle of the small circle. She pulled her gloves of her hand and pushed her sleeves up her arms. Katara took one of Parkers hands closer to her. She looked at them amazed.

"You know, these tattoos haven't been seen in a very long time. Am I right they continue their pattern over your back, legs…and your head?" Katara looked up to Parkers head kerchief when she said that last part. Parker sighed and nodded. She pulled her head kerchief off to show Katara the arrow on her forehead. Parker looked up at the old woman sitting in front of her. She was smiling back at her which made Parker feel a bit safer and at ease.  
Katara smiled: "You have been granted a great gift my dear. How much do you already know about the spiritbenders?"

"I…I know that they could bend all four elements" Parker said softly looking at Katara.

"That's right" Katara replied.

"And something about the spirits…they…euhm…I…" Parker stammered. She got nervous and quickly went sitting next mother. Phoebe gave her daughter a reassuring hug.

"They were able to connect to the spirits like no one else could" Katara said: "Some say they were able to bent the spirits, that they used them for their own profits. But I don't believe that. I think they were the bridge between the other benders and the spirits. They helped us to live in harmony with each other and with the other worlds, like yours. But when our world got attacked and all spiritbenders were gone, our ancestors got scared. They closed the free portal to the other worlds. Now only certain people have the permission to travel through the portals."

"Like Monk Kiyoto and Jaya" PJ stated.

"Exactly" Katara replied with a smile: "So, do you already know with which element you'll be starting with?"

"She can choose which element she wants to learn first?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh no. The spirits will choose but they look at your character to see which element comes most natural to you. But I guess you don't know yet."

"No" Parker said: "And I've been ten for a week already."

"No need to worry," Jaya reassured: "Sometime it takes a little longer."

"Indeed it does. Jaya herself was a late bloomer too," Katara said with a smirk: "but once she started bending she was first in class."

"Okay, I thinks it's time to go back to the portal" Jaya said quickly and stood up. She was slightly blushing.

"Now don't get embarrassed my child" Katara said with a chuckle.

"Ooh I want to stay a bit longer" PJ complained.

"I'm sorry but it's really getting dark outside" Jaya replied.

Everyone stood up from their place and thanked Katara for her hospitality. The old woman replied their acknowledgments with a sweet smile. When they walked outside they were greeted by Yin who was sitting under a tree. She softly meowed and walked straight over to Parker. Yin had gone of her own way for a while since they took their boat ride over to the spiritbenders island.

The group almost took the same way back up to the portal. It didn't seem to take that long like in the morning. When they passed the meadow with the koala sheep Parker saw them all cuddled together under a couple tin trees.  
Before they walked back through the portal to their own world, Jaya held them back and said: "Parker, you can take some time to make your chose to come to school here with us. When you have your answer, just send Yin with a letter." Parker nodded and Phoebe thanked Jaya once again for showing them around. Together as a family they stepped into the light. When they arrived back in their own world it was already dark again.

The ride back home was filled with discussion about why to go to the bending school or why not. Only Parker didn't participate. She had Yin on her lap and looked straight into his eyes. Parker already knew what she wanted and what she needed to do. She would go to the bending school but by the sound of it she still was going to have a hard time to convince her parents to let her go.


	6. Chapter 6

Parker woke up to a murmur the morning after their visit to the bending world. When she exited her bedroom she could hear her parents still discussing if they would let their youngest daughter go to the special school. It's like they never stopped since they got back yesterday.  
Then a meow of Yin interrupted Parker's spying moment. Both Phoebe and Coop turned around and saw their little girl blushing, caught in the act.

"Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep?" Phoebe asked.

"Fine" Phoebe answered.

"Want some breakfast?" Coop asked, already standing up. Parker didn't answer but stepped forward towards her parents who were sitting on the couch. She placed herself opposite of them.

"Mom, dad…I want to go to the bending school" Parker said confident. Coop slowly took place back next to his wife.

"You seem very sure of your decision" Coop stated.

"Yes, I am" Parker answered: "I can't go to magic school or a normal one. At the bending school I'll learn all about who I am. Yesterday I felled like I finally found the place where I belonged, a place where I fit in. I want to go,… I need to."

Both Phoebe and Coop were astound of how certain and self-assured Parker was. They hadn't seen that in a very long time. Again Phoebe noticed a little twinkle in her Parker's eyes. She knew that her daughter was right but it didn't mean it would be any easier to let her go.

* * *

Only a week after Parker had sent Yin to Jaya with her answer that she would like to attend the bending school, Parker was ready to start her journey in a new world. Everything she would need was packed in several boxes and the most important stuff was in her backpack. Yesterday she had already said her goodbyes to her aunts, uncles and cousins. She even had gotten a couple good luck cards from her cousins which she was surprised to get. She had always thought they didn't really like her but then again, they are family.

The ride to the beach near the golden gate bridge went easy. Not much traffic at five in the morning. This time PJ didn't come along. She slept over at the Halliwell manor because she needed go to magic school today.

Parker, Phoebe and Coop had to walk the path back and forth a couple times to get all the luggage near the certain rock formation. They didn't have to wait long for the familiar light of the portal and Jaya walking through. She helped them ship the boxes through it. In the bending world a chariot pulled by some strange looking moose. Jaya explained that the animals were called dragon moose which are most common in fire nation villages.

They put all the luggage in the chariot and then hopped in themselves. Jaya took place on the front seat next to a men who held the reins, and off they went. The ride to Republic City was calm because just like on earth it was pretty earlier in this world too. Not many people were awake so the city was still very quiet.

Suddenly Parker noticed a black spot getting closer. It was an animal running fast towards them through the meadows. It didn't take long for Parker to recognize Yin. The black cat had stayed in the bending world. It probably didn't like being the size of a city cat or being inside all the time. By the looks of it, Yin really enjoyed running through the tall grass and chasing other animals. But for now Yin came running next to the chariot and followed them into the city to the school's island.

By 8am Parker was fully settled in her one-bedroom dorm. She very happy she had a room all to herself. Parker could hear other kids walking through the hallway, going down the stairs. They probably were going down for breakfast because in just half an hour, classes would start. Then a knock on the door sounded.

"Everything alright here?" Jaya asked, poking her head around the door: "Wow, I see you settled in quite well."

"It already feels a bit like home" Parker said.

"That's good. Now, I will bring you to your first class in thirty minutes and introduce you to your teacher. But first you better put on some other clothes." Jaya brought in a box. "You can wear these for now. From the moment we know which element you will start bending first, you'll get a uniform fitting the element." Phoebe helped Parker pick out a basic uniform that would fit her.

"Are there other kids wearing these kind of clothes?" Coop asked.

"Not exactly the same, but yes there are other kids who don't know yet which element they will bend either. The school year just started three weeks ago so there are more kids like that than there will be in a couple months."

Parker was glad to hear that. That way she wouldn't stand out to much in the group of students. But then a thought occurred to her. "Can I still wear my gloves and kerchief?" Parker asked a bit panicked. Although the tattoos came from this world it still wasn't common for young kids having so many.

"Yes you can. But I brought some gloves and kerchiefs that would fit better with these clothes" Jaya reassured Parker and handed them over. Parker accepted them and put the accessories on. Now the only thing left to do was saying goodbye to her parents. Parker saw her mother already tearing up.

"Don't cry mommy" Parker whispered. Phoebe just replied with a hug. Coop also came to eyelevel with her daughter and joined the hug.

"We love you Parker. We'll see you on Friday evening at the portal, okay?" Coop said.

"Okay. I love you too" Parker replied.

Outside the dorm building the chariot from before was still waiting with the same driver to bring Phoebe and Coop back to the portal. Parker waved her parent goodbye with Jaya and Yin by her side. When her parents were out of side Parker turned herself to Yin.

"Yin, you can go play or something. I'll see you after school, okay" Parker said to her friend, then she turned to Jaya: "He can go play, right?"

"Yes he can. Just don't leave the island. Okay Yin?" Jaya said. Yin replied with a meow. Parker and Yin shortly locked eyes with each other and then Yin took off into a little forest.

"Do other kids have animals too?" Parker asked.

"Here at school? No," Jaya replied: "it's not exactly aloud. But don't worry, Yin can definitively stay with you in your room. Your relationship is an exception." Parker smiled.

"Can I tell other kids why I can keep Yin? You if they ask?" Parker asked.

"Sure, but you don't have to. It's your chose."

Together they walked into the school building. A sort of gong echoed through the halls which caused a commotion in the hallways. All the students tried to find their ways towards class. After a minute the hallway was completely empty, accept for one boy. He seemed around the same age as Parker. She and Jaya walked towards him.

"Good morning Bolin. Everything alright?" Jaya asked.

"Not really. I forgot how to get my classroom" the young boy said embarrassed.

"No worries. You can walk with us. Parker here will attend your class too."

The boy looked sideways towards Parker for a brief moment but quickly looked back in front of him. Parker did the same. Then the boy looked back at Parker.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" Parker replied.

"Ah, here we are" Jaya interrupted. She knocked on the door of a classroom. A voice from inside replied. When Jaya opened the door, Parker could see the teacher sitting at her desk, probably record the attendance, while the kids all sat up straight behind their desks.

"Good morning Mrs. Tadako" Jaya greeted her fellow teacher: "I found this young boy wandering in the hallway."

"Good morning Mrs. Tadako" Bolin said with a low hanging head: "I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my way…"

"It's okay, Bolin. Take your seat, please" Mrs. Tadako replied. She had a very sweet and tender voice, Parker noticed.

"And…" Jaya continued: "I also have a new student here for you." Jaya gave Parker a little push forward. "This Parker Halliwell." The students started mumble among themselves. Was her name? Or maybe the fact she was wearing the gloves and head kerchief…

"Silence please" Mrs. Tadako said to her students before turning towards Parker: "Good morning to you too Parker. Like you heard, I'm Mrs. Tadako. Welcome to my class. There a still a seat free next to Bolin."

Parker slowly walked further into the room. All the kids were staring at her which made her feel very uncomfortable. Finally she reached the empty desk next to the boy she had met in the hallway. Parker quickly sat down.

First class went well. They had history and Parker listen to Mrs. Tadako very attentively. They learned about how the first benders got their power from Lion turtles. These animals were so big they housed complete cities on their back. It was just amazing to think that people use to live on a huge turtles shell.  
During break Parker followed the other students to an outside playground. Most kids were standing in little groups talking to each other. Others, mostly boys, were playing some kind of game with a ball but it didn't look like a game Parker recognized. Parker walked towards an open spot against the school building. She placed herself on a bench. The boy from her class, Bolin, came towards her.

"Hi, again" he said.

"Hi" Parker replied.

"Can I sit here" he asked, gesturing towards the spot next to Parker.

"Sure."

"I'm Bolin."

"Yeah, I know."

"What's your name?"

"Parker."

"I've never heard such a name. You're not from around here, are you?"

Parker got a little nervous. Would he already know she's from another world?

"Are you from one of the air nomads or something?"

Sigh, he didn't know. "No" Parker answered. Bolin had a feeling not to ask any more question about Parker's home.

"So, do you know which kind of bender you are?" Bolin asked curious.

"No. You?" Parker replied.

"Not yet. My brother, Mako, is a firebender. He's already in his third year. I could be an firebender like him and my mom or I could be an earthbender like my dad. How about your parents? And do you have siblings? And…" Bolin noticed Parker getting scared of all the questions he asked: "Sorry, I didn't… I'm just trying to make friends…"

"It's okay. It's a bit more complicated for me."

Bolin nodded like he understood. "I like your headband thing."

"Thanks, it's a kerchief."

"So, do you like Mrs. Tadako?"

"Yeah, she seems very nice."

"She is. Let's just say today wasn't the first time I couldn't find our classroom" Bolin said with a smirk. A gong sounded and all the students returned to their classes.

Now it would be time for their first practical lesson. Since Parker didn't know her element yet, just like Bolin, they would get a different kind of lesson together with all the other kids who didn't know yet. Mrs. Tadako told them it would be a lot of learning how to meditate. Parker had seen her mom do it many times. When her emphatic power would get to much to deal with, Phoebe would meditate to get a clear head. Parker had never really tried it herself. Bolin told her he probably wouldn't be that good at it because he really didn't like to sit still and be silent for a long time. This made Parker laugh.

* * *

Bolin was right, after half a minute he already started shuffling around on his butt. Parker on the other hand easily found a quiet place within herself. Although she had never really meditated before, Parker had visited that quiet place many times before. It was her escape when she had been having a bad day at school. This time Parker felled peaceful and calm. She had no idea what was going on around her but she knew she was safe. Although she had a feeling not being alone, not including her classmates or teacher.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, tell me your secret" Bolin demanded: "…How the hell did sit still for so long? You're like a meditating prodigy or something. Even my brother wasn't that good at meditating in the beginning and he is good at everything!"

Parker just shrugged her shoulders. It was the first time she was so good at something at anything. She'd never been front of the class before but she definitively liked it but still the attention she got made her nervous. All the other students from their meditating class also came talking to her and were amazed of how good she was at the skill.

Bolin and Parker were walking back to the dorms after school ended. They had some free time before dinner so they decided to do their homework together. It wasn't much but since Parker didn't know anything yet about the history of this world, besides what she had learned today and what Jaya and monk Kiyoto told her, Parker was glad to have a enthusiastic friend to help her.  
They almost reached the dorms when a black shape appeared from out of the woods and almost ran them over. It was Yin, who was very glad to see her friend again.

"Yin!" Parker called: "I'm so glad to see you." And she gave the big cat a firm hug.

"Oh my god" Bolin said, watching the two with big eyes: "You know this…this animal?"

"Yeah, this is Yin. He's my best friend. Yin this is Bolin."

"He's your pet?"

"Yeah, something like that…" Parker wasn't ready to tell Bolin about Yin being her spirit guide. That would only raise more questions.

"I didn't know pets were aloud." Parker just shrugged.

"Let's just go do our homework, okay?"

"Okay" Bolin replied, still staring at the cat.

The walk inside the girls dorm. Boys weren't allowed in the bedrooms but they could sit in the common room. They weren't the only one there. Some kids were also doing their homework, others were playing a game or reading a book. But they looked up when they saw Parker and Bolin walk in. Not because it Parker or Bolin, but because of the panther sized cat behind them.

"Here, this table is free" Bolin gestured, ignoring the murmur. Parker, who felt uneasy yet again by the attention, took a chair next to Bolin. Yin went lying under the table, against Parker's feet.

Parker was glad when she finally could search for the refuge in her room after dinner. Yin had stayed by her side the whole time and that had caused for a lot of eyes pointed at Parker. But Yin was calm and this gave Parker a feeling of calmness too.  
It was half past seven so she still had some time before 'lights out'. Parker was pretty tired, she had had a long day. So she prepared herself for bed and laid herself down. Yin searched for a perfect place at the end of the bed. Luckily the bed was big enough.  
It didn't take long for Parker to fall asleep peacefully. This day at school had been better than any day at any other school. Yes, she had had a fair part of eyes following her but she hadn't been bullied, she hadn't been laughed at…so this definitively counted as a great day for Parker.

* * *

During the next three weeks all the other kids from Parker's meditating group discovered their own element. A couple waterbenders and firebenders, one airbender and all the rest were earthbenders. Also Bolin found out he was an earthbender in a pretty unfortunate way.

It had been last Wednesday after another meditating class. Bolin wasn't improving and this mad him angry which caused him not being able to find a calm place within himself even more. During recess he kicked against a large boulder lying on the playground. Parker was shore he was gonna break his foot. Instead the boulder flew high in the air and crossed the whole length of the playground. The unfortunate part was that the boulder flew right through the headmaster's office window. Luckily headmaster Iroh went easy on Bolin because he didn't know he was an earthbender, at least not yet before he kicked the boulder.

Since Parker was the only student left who didn't know her element yet and because she was a special case, being a spiritbender and all, the teachers had decided that Parker should go to Katara instead of having more meditating classes. Today would be her first session with older woman.

When Bolin left her side to go to the earthbending arena, Parker walked past the school towards Katara's little home. Before walking further to the door Parker just stared a few seconds at the island ahead, the island of the spiritbenders.  
Parker knocked on the door and the soft voice of Katara invited her in. Parker pushed the door open. The fireplace was lit but it wasn't cold outside at all.

"Goodmorning,…eeh…" Parker didn't really know how to call Katara: Miss, Mrs, …?"

"Goodmorning Parker. And you can just call me Katara" the older woman replied: "Do you want a cup of tea, my dear? I just made a fresh pot." Parker nodded and received the little cup. Katara gestured for Parker to sit down on the same carpet as when they had met.

"So, how is school going?" Katara asked.

"Fine" Parker replied while shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine?"

"Yeah, I like all the different classes."

"Do you have a favorite one?"

"I don't know… Katara, why am I here? I don't want to be rude or anything, but I guess this isn't a normal class."

"You guessed right. Your teachers told me you're having some trouble finding your element."

Parker just sighed. She had a pretty good idea that this was the reason why she was sent to Katara.

"You're not the first student that needs a little help discovering their element. I've helped several students before." Parker doesn't reply, so Katara continues: "I've discovered most time it has to do with mental issues."

Parker looks up, nervously: "Like what?"

"It can all kinds of things: growing up in difficult home situation, being bullied, …"

Parker quickly looks back at her feet. That last thing…she could definitively relate to that, but would having been bullied be the reason she still doesn't know her element.

* * *

The next few weeks Parker visits Katara twice, sometimes three times a week. They always start off with a cup of tea. After that they mostly sit by the fire or outside in silence. It seems like Katara is waiting for Parker to start telling her life story or something. They also have taken a few walks through the woods, together with Yin, again in silence. At least then Parker had Yin, with who she felt much more comfortable than with Katara. She a very nice lady and made great tea, but Parker didn't like how much she just stared at her. Parker once told this to Jaya, who said Katara could learn twice as much about a person by just looking at them than if they would have conversation. People intent to hide themselves. They can choose what to say to one another but they can't hide non-verbal signs of how they really feel.

It was the eighth lesson with Katara and today she asked Parker a question for the first time since their first lesson: "Why do you wear a head kerchief and gloves?"

Parker was surprised by the question, both by the kind of question and that Katara asked a question at all.

"Euhm…Otherwise my tattoos…everyone would see them…" Parker stammered.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"…I…I don't want them to see…They'd think I'm weird."

"Who would think your weird?"

"Everyone…"

"Who is everyone?"

"Just…everyone" Parker raised her voice a bit. She didn't like to talk about her tattoos and what people think about her.

"Parker…do you get bullied because of them? Because of your tattoos?"

Parker looked down. She was quiet for a minute or two before she answered: "Not anymore…"

"Who bullied you?"

"Kids at my previous schools with normal kids, at magic school,…my cousins…"

"It hurts the most when it's family, isn't it."

Parker nodded.

"What do you think the student at this school will think about your tattoos."

"It's not like they're used to seeing someone covered in tattoos. I think they will laugh at me too and say I'm looking for attention or something."

"It's true that we aren't used to seeing those tattoos anymore and yes there will always be people who don't appreciate and accept you. But for many of us, seeing the spiritbending tattoos is a blessing. It gives us hope that our world is finally recovering." Parker just stared into the fire, not really knowing what to say or do.

"I would like to try something" Katara continued: "From now on, if you're having class with me, I would like you to leave your kerchief and gloves on the little table by the door. You have been wearing them for so long now, I think that your body reacted to hid by hiding your gift too. It will take some time to get used to not wearing them anymore and I would like to start here at my home, a safe place where nobody judges you."

Parker had a scared look in her eyes and was breathing heavily, which Katara noticed. She slowly put her hands on both Parker's shoulders and stared into the young girls eyes. They stood there, just staring at each other, for at least five minute when finally Parker took a deep breath and sighed deeply. She felt a peaceful glow fall over and glide through her body. Only Parker didn't know if it was from the fire of the older woman standing in front of her.  
Parker wasn't really looking forward to the next class with Katara because of the new rule, but at least this person believed in her and so Parker was willing to try. Maybe Parker could finally start believing in herself.


	8. Chapter 8

"So how are your classes with Katara going?" Bolin asked during lunch.

"Okay, …I guess" Parker replied softly.

"Are you sure...'cause you don't seem so sure…" Bolin replied questionable.

"Yeah…It's just…Katara wants to try something new and I'm not sure I'm comfortable with it."

"What is it?"

Parker looked away and Bolin understood the signal: "You don't have to tell me,… only if you want to."

"Thanks" Parker said with a soft smile. Bolin was nice. Although he knew she was hiding something under the extra accessories Parker was wearing but he never asked about it.

"So… I learned a new trick today" Bolin said.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"After school…Then we'll go to the earthbending arena. I'll show you there."

Parker was looking forward to it. It was fun to see Bolin do earthbending, especially because he always was very dramatic while bending. It always made her laugh and she could definitively use a bit of laughter after this morning.

* * *

After school Bolin and Parker went straight to the earthbending arena. There were other kids training too and a couple kids who were just goofing around with little rocks, tossing them to passersby and then pretending not to know from anything.

"Okay, you go sit there" Bolin said, pointed out a bench.

Parker took place and waited for Bolin to start of his show with the same ritual. A deep breath with closed eyes. Spreading his legs and squatting down a bit. Open eyes and look very stern. Take another deep breath and start the trick.  
Bolin kicked his right foot on the ground. This made the ground somewhere else move up. Parker had seen this trick before. But this time instead of just randomly pushing columns out of the ground, Bolin made one appear under his other foot. Then he kicked his left foot down on the column. It disappeared and another column appeared under his right foot. Bolin kept repeating his action. Parker had to laugh. Bolin looked like a crazy monkey dancing on rocks.  
After a minute of fun Bolin stopped. He didn't care that Parker laughed at his tricks. He knew she wasn't laughing at him, she was laughing because he was being funny.

"Well, what do you think?" Bolin asked.

"That was great…Funny, but great."

"Our teacher says if we can control this movement, the next thing we'll learn is launching ourselves in the air."

"Wow, that's awesome!"

"Of course we won't go that high yet. Last week one of the senior launched himself all the way up to the ceiling."

"Are you serious?" Parker asked full of disbelief while she looked up at the ceiling: "You're kidding right? That's incredibly high."

"I know, but I'm telling the truth. You can even see a dent in the ceiling from where he hit his head."

"He hit his head?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't that bad. Apparently he also learned how to metalbend and…well the ceiling is made of metal."

"Amazing."

"Hey Bolin" someone called from the other side of the arena. It was an older boy with black pointed hair. Parker had seen him before on the playground but she didn't know who he was. But apparently Bolin did because he smiled widely and ran toward the black haired boy. Parker ran after him.

"Hey Mako, what's up?" Bolin replied when they reached each other.

"Not much. How's the earthbending going?"

"Really good."

"Have you got a letter from gran?"

"Yeah, kind of embarrassing. Did you get letter like that too when you learned you are a firebender?"

Mako grinned. Then he noticed the girl standing shy behind Bolin.

"Oh right, you haven't met" Bolin realized: "Mako, this my friend Parker. We're in the same class. Parker, this is my brother Mako."

"Are you a earthbender too?" Mako asked Parker.

Parker just shook her head.

"Then what kind of bender are you?"

"She doesn't know yet" Bolin replied, noticing Parker was nervous. New people and question about what kind of bender she was always made her shy and Bolin had learned that very quickly.

"Oh right…the clothes" Mako said, noticing Parker wasn't wearing a uniform assigned to any element. "Anyway, gran send me some cabbage cookies. There in my room, if you want any."

"Ooooh cabbage cookies. I love them. I want one now!"

"Let's go than" Mako replied like had guessed how Bolin would react.

"Parker, come on. You have to taste one. My gran makes the best cabbage cookies."

Uncertain Parker followed the two brother out of the arena, towards the dorm building of Mako. Bolin and Parker waited outside in the setting sun for Mako to get the cookies. They took place on the grass next to the building. They weren't the only ones enjoying the last beams of sun.  
When Mako came back outside with the cookies, he almost dropped them to the floor. Instead of just seeing his little brother and new friend sitting on the grass, there was now also a large black cat lying with them.

"What the…"

"Mako, don't drop the cookies…!" Bolin yelled, running to his brother to save the cookies.

"Wait your friend is the one allowed to have a pet?" Mako asked astonished.

"Euhm,…yes…" Bolin said sheepishly: "That's Yin."

Mako kept standing on the same place, a bit afraid to go closer, while Bolin took the cookies over to Parker.

"He won't bite" Parker said, looking up at Mako. It was the first thing she had said to him. Mako cautiously took place next to his brother on the grass and also took a cookie while keeping one eye on the big cat by all times.

* * *

Two days later it was time for Parker's next class with Katara. Parker walked slower to the little cottage and sneaked in a couple minutes extra to watch the spiritbending island, like she always did. Uncertain she knocked on the door and entered when Katara replied to the knock. Parker wanted to walk further into the home towards the fire but Katara stopped her.

"Huhumm" Katara made a little coughing sound: "Parker…remember what I asked last time?"

Sigh. Parker kind of wished Katara would have forgotten all about, but no such luck. Slowly Parker turned around. She pulled of her gloves of and placed them on the table next to the door. Parker looked over her shoulder to Katara, who nodded for Parker to continue. Reluctantly Parker took of her kerchief of her head and laid it on top of the gloves. Before she turned back around to face Katara, Parker quickly pushed a bit of hair in front of her forehead and pulled her sleeves down to cover her hands.  
Luckily this time they didn't go outside for a walk. But Katara had some other new things she wanted to try. She had shown Parker before how she healed wounds. Katara wanted to use this method to find the inner wound within Parker. With slow, but powerful, movements Katara made some water rise out of a basin that stood in the corner of the room. She steered the blob of water towards Parker and let it make contact with her chest. It was strange but also an invigorating feeling.

"It's clear your heart and soul have suffered" Katara spoke softly: "It hasn't been able to start a healing process since it kept hurting over and over again."

"Is it broken?" Parker asked scared.

"No" Katara smiled: "It can be fixed…It can heal. But it will take time and a lot of courage, which I know you have. It's all right there…it's only hid far away."

Parker looked at her chest, where the water was still twirling around, and then looked back up at Katara: "Will you help find it?"

Katara nodded with a very friendly and encouraging look on her face.

"I don't like feeling this way. I don't like feeling like I'm nothing and that I'm bad at everything" tears started to build up in Parkers face: "I wanne find that person inside that my mom always keeps telling me that I am. I wanne be strong…" By now tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Parker,…you already are strong. Otherwise you wouldn't be asking me for help" Katara said, while throw the water back into the basin and stepping closer to Parker: "Knowing you need help is a first step, but asking someone for help…that's what makes you strong. It takes a lot of courage."

Katara took a last step to close the gap between them and gave Parker a warm strong hug. Parker couldn't take it anymore and let all the pain, the fear and everything that hurt her flow out of her body along with her tears.


	9. Chapter 9

For the next lessons with Katara, Parker didn't feel that fearful anymore. It was still a bit scary but she felt much more at ease to show her tattoos to her teacher. Parker felt herself grow stronger. As long as she was with Katara, she knew she wouldn't be judged.

* * *

After another lesson in the cottage it was time for Parker to go back to her normal classes along with the other students. They would have another history class and Mrs. Tadako and she had promised she would start of their lesson with a story about the spiritbenders. Parker was very eager to hear about them.  
Parker stood up from the carpet, said goodbye to Katara and left through the little cottage door. She had to run a bit because classes would start in five minutes. When she arrived at the classroom almost every student was already siting at their desk, but Mrs. Takako wasn't there yet so most of the kids were still talking.

Parker walked into the room and took place next to Bolin at their usual desk. Slowly a couple heads turned her way but quickly turned back around to tell something to their friends. Bolin did the same, sort of. He looked at Parker with confused amazed eyes but at the same time a bit scared.

"What?" Parker asked confused.

Bolin quickly looked away from Parker to face the front of the class. "Nothing" he said, trying to avoid any other questions. At that moment Mrs. Tadako entered the classroom.

"Everybody, take your seat, please" she said. All the students, even the one who were still whispering, listened. "Silence please…Thank you. Now, if I'm not mistaken I promised you all that I'd start off this lesson with a history story about the spiritbenders. Who can tell me who they were?"

A girl on the other side of the class put her hand in the air. Mrs. Tadako nodded to her and the girl spoke: "Spiritbenders lived a long time ago and they were special because they were the only ones who were able to bend all the four elements."

"That's right" Mrs. Tadako replied: "Does anyone know anything else about them?"

This time a boy closer to Parker answered: "They could connect with the spirits, that's why they were called spiritbenders."

"Indeed" Mrs. Tadako nodded.

"Mrs. Tadako?" the girl who answered before, asked: "They had tattoos too right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Yeah, my mom said they had tattoos like they ones we get when we graduate but then all over their bodies" another girl said.

"They had indeed tattoos growing from their back over their arms, legs and head" Mrs. Tadako replied. A couple students glanced over at Parker like at the beginning of class.

"Growing?" the boy from before asked.

"The spiritbenders were born with one tattoo on their back and from then on the rest of the tattoos appeared over the years."

Now almost every student looked over their shoulder at Parker. They knew, Parker thought. Why else would they all stare and glance at her like that. Then she saw Mrs. Tadako looking at her too. That's when Parker noticed. No gloves, no head kerchief. How could she not have felt she wasn't wearing them. Parker must have forgotten to put them on after her class with Katara.

Parker felt sick inside. Now everyone at school will know soon what she was, because no way this kind of news would stay hidden long. Parker stood up from her chair and just ran out class, followed by every students eyes. The tears were already rolling down her cheek before she reached the door . Parker ran through the hallway and heard Mrs. Tadako call after her, but she just kept running. No way she was going back after this.

* * *

It was thirty minutes past eight in the evening when Mrs. Tadako arrived back at the cottage of Katara. Azula, Parker's dorm counselor, and headmaster Iroh were already there too talking to Katara.

"And?" Mrs. Tadako asked.

"Nothing" headmaster Iroh answered.

"Me neither" Azula replied.

After Parker had ran away from Mrs. Tadako's history lesson, she hadn't been seen by anyone anymore. Finally Azula reported Parker missing when she didn't came to diner. The four of them had been surging since then.

"I don't get. Why would she run away?" Azula said.

"Azula, how much do you know about Parker?" Headmaster Iroh asked.

"I know she's not from our world. Why, is there something else?"

"Have you ever wondered why she always wears those gloves and that head kerchief?" Mrs. Tadako asked.

"Yeah, but I guessed she had some scares or something she doesn't want anyone to see."

"My dear, she isn't hiding scares" Katara explained: "she hiding her tattoos."

"Tattoos?" Azula asked confused.

"Parker is a spiritbender."

"What? How…How can that be?" Azula couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah well… And today she showed up in class without her gloves and kerchief for the first time. The bad part was that apparently she hadn't noticed it herself yet until every student in the class stared at her" Mrs Tadako explained.

"Oh no, poor kid" Azula said sympathetic.

"She forgot them after her lesson with me" Katara said: "I decided not to tell her she forgot them because I thought that she might be ready to not wear them at all. I guess I was mistaken."

"You couldn't have known that" headmaster Iroh and then asked the group: "Has anyone maybe seen Yin? He could help us find Parker."

"Now that you mention. I thought I saw Yin run past here half an hour ago but he was too fast for me to stop him" Mrs. Tadako said.

"Did you see in which direction he ran to?" Headmaster Iroh.

"I think he ran that way" Mrs. Tadako said and pointed towards the path that leaded to the sea.

The four of them walked down the passage to the sea and it didn't take long for them to spot Yin sitting on one of the docks. He was staring over the water at the spiritbending island.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that sooner" Katara said.

"What?" Azula asked.

"The island. I bet we will find Parker their" Katara answered.

"But how. All the boats are still here" Mrs. Tadako said after counting the boats hanging on the different docks.

Katara walked forward until she stood next to Yin and said: "Why don't we go find Parker together."  
Yin replied with determined meow and already jumped in one of the boats.

* * *

Arrived at the dock from the spiritbending island, Yin immediately jumped out of the boat. Headmaster Iroh, Azula, Katara and Mrs. Tadako followed the black panther-sized cat. It seemed he knew just were to go and where Parker was hiding.  
When they came closer to the tower standing in the middle of the island, the tower with all the murals of the spiritbenders and their history, they felt a strong wind stirring. It got stronger the closer they got.

"I think I know where Parker is" Katara called out over the sound of the wind.

"In the Tower? Is it Parker who's making this wind?" Azula asked.

"Yes, I think so" Katara replied.

They had to push open the door with a lot of force because it seemed like the wind was holding the doors shut. Finally with the door opened and Yin was the first to run in. What they found wasn't what they were expecting, or at least not for headmaster Iroh, Azula and Mrs. Tadako. Katara on the other hand didn't look that surprised.  
In the middle of the room was Parker floating in midair. A ball of wind surrounding and protecting her. Around the ball of wind was a circle of rocks, one of fire and one of water moving around. Parker was looking up. The tattoos on her body were glowing white-blue. That same kind of light that had appeared when she had touched one of the murals during her guided tour with Jaya. The light also shone through her mouth and eyes.

"Oh my… What's the matter with her?" Azula asked frightened.

"She has unlocked her bending. But I'm afraid she's stuck in the spirit trance. Strong emotion could get the benders there but it wasn't easy to control it or get out of it" Katara called out over the wind. She stepped closer to stand right in front of Parker, next to Yin. He was staring at his best friend and meowed loud, hoping Parker would hear him.

"Parker" Katara called out.

Parker didn't seem to hear her. Or at least she didn't react to it.

"Parker" Katara yelled louder: "I know you scared and probably angry, but it's okay… Everything is gonna be okay…"

This time Parker did react. Her head moved from looking up at the sealing to looking at Katara. It was sort of a scary look, like you wouldn't be sure if she was okay or was ready to strike and hurt someone.

Katara continued: "I understand you feel hurt…but this isn't helping. You need to calm down… Please…"

Yin meowed.

Katara put out her hand to Parker: "It's okay… You are okay…"

Slowly Parker descended with the ball of air. The circles of the other three elements disappeared or fell down. When Parker's feet touched the ground, the ball of air disappeared too. Parker fell to the ground, unconscious, letting go of all the energy. Yin moved forward and pushed his head against Parker's shoulder. She didn't move. Yin meowed. Still no reaction of the young girl.

"Is she okay?" Mrs. Tadako asked.

"Fysically, yes. She is just exhausted. It took a lot of energy from her" Katara replied.

"I think we best take her back to the school's island but not to her dorm" headmaster Iroh said and then asked Katara: "Katara, is it okay if she rests out in your cottage?"

"Yes, of course. I'll keep an eye on her" Katara replied. She was kneeling near Parker's head and stroke it softly.

"I'll stay with her too" Azula said. She was very concerned with Parker.

"No, Azula" headmaster Iroh stopped her: "You should go back to your dorm. The other kids need you too, you know."

"Okay" Azula agreed: "But I'll come check on her tomorrow morning."

"That's fine, my dear" Katara replied.

"We should contact her parents too" Mrs. Tadako said.

"You're quite right. I'll ask Jaya to bring Parker's parents back to the school tomorrow and fill her and Monk Kiyoto in on the situation too" headmaster Iroh said: "For now we all need to go to bed and get some sleep. It's been a long night."


	10. Chapter 10

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" Phoebe asked headmaster Iroh panicked when she and Coop finally arrived at the bending school.

"Parker is save at Katara's cottage" headmaster Iroh replied: "I will take you to her."

On the way to the cottage Iroh explained all of what happened the evening before. Phoebe and Coop had heard a part of it when Jaya came to them but they hadn't heard the full story yet.  
At the cottage, Iroh knocked on the door and Katara immediately opened it. She had seen them coming through the little window next to the door.

"Where is Parker?" Coop and Phoebe asked at the same time, the second the door opened.

"She's in the corner by the fire" Katara answered. Phoebe walked over to the fire place and indeed found Parker sitting, curled up next to the fire in the corner.

"Parker?" Phoebe said and crouched down before her daughter.

Parker had her knees close to her chest and with her arms tight around them. She stared to the ground in front of her and didn't reply.

"How is she doing?" Iroh asked Katara.

"She slept through the night which isn't surprising since she used up a lot of energy yesterday" Katara answered: "She woke up around 7 am and had a small panic attack. She's been sitting in that corner, staring in front of her, since then…I think she's in a bit of a shock."

"I can imagine" Coop said.

"Honey," Phoebe said towards her husband: "I think we should take her home."

"Mrs. Halliwell, I don't think that's the best idea" headmaster Iroh replied.

"She needs to be with her family" Phoebe said. She had a sad look in her eyes and was on the verge of crying.

"Phoebe" Katara interrupted: "I understand how you feel but I agree with Iroh that it won't do Parker good to take her away from the bending world right now."

"Why?" Coop asked and went standing next to his wife.

"Parker has ran from herself all her life" Katara explained: "She's been hiding her true self from others and herself."

"You mean the gloves and the kerchief?" Coop asked.

"For instance…" Katara answered.

"What…So you mean it's our fault that our daughter is scared of who she is?" Phoebe asked hurt.

"I didn't say it is your fault. But Parker hiding her tattoos, herself, is one of the reasons that caused her bending to stay hidden too" Katara tried to explain calmly:

"Parker has become more comfortable with me seeing her tattoos but since she hasn't yet accepted herself completely her powers didn't come through. When yesterday she showed up at class with her tattoos showing and everyone seeing them it caused such a mix of very strong emotion within Parker that finally her bending burst out."

"It took Parker by surprise and it scared her" Iroh continued: "If Parker leaves and she runs away from her bending again it will only cause her to stay scared of her own power, of herself."

Katara explained further: "Here at the school in the bending world we can help Parker accept herself and her power. We can learn her how to handle it and she can learn more about her powers past."

Phoebe sighed. She knew they were right and by the looks of it her husband did too. They smiled softly at each other.

"Okay, we agree" Coop said while looking at headmaster Iroh and katara.

"But I can't just sit at home and do nothing…" Phoebe said: "What can we do to help Parker."

"It's very important that Parker feels accepted with every aspect of her" Katara replied.

"We do…we love her just the way she is…" Coop said.

"I know…but her tattoos have been rejected a lot…not just by herself or you…You need to tell her that it is okay to herself, as much as she needs to hear it to believe it" Katara said.

Phoebe looked back at her daughter, who was still sitting in the same spot in the same position. Phoebe wandered if Parker, in this state of mind, had grasped anything of what they were saying. Phoebe walked over the her little girl and crouched down again right before her. She laid her hand on Parker's arm and moved closer to whisper something to her daughter.

"I believe in you…You are the strongest person I've ever met and I am so, so proud of you…Please come back to us…"

* * *

During the next few days Parker slowly came out of her shock. She didn't say much yet, only when she was asked simple questions, but she did start to move a bit around Katara's home. Sometimes Parker even went outside and sat in the little enclosed garden by the water.

Phoebe and Coop had taken a rotation on being with their youngest daughter. Every night they went home and then the next morning the other came to the bending school. PJ, Parker's sister had come by a few times too. She was startled the first by seeing her sister so broken. Of course PJ had seen Parker being sad before but nothing like this. When she saw her little sister sitting in that corner next to the fire, so quiet and staring out in front of her, PJ felt really bad about all the times she had made fun of Parker or didn't do anything when someone else made fun of her. In that moment PJ made up her mind. She was definitively never going to let that happen ever again.

"I'm sorry sis…You are strong and you are amazing. You are the best sister anyone could wish for" Pj whispered in Parker's ear.

* * *

Another few days passed by. Azula went to Katara's cottage to visit Parker right after breakfast. She knocked on the door and then let herself in the house.

"Good morning" she greeted.

"Good morning to you too, my dear" Katara replied.

Azula looked around but didn't find Parker in her usual spot next to the fire so she asked Katara: "Where's Parker?"

"Oh, she went outside after breakfast."

"How is that going,…the eating?"

"She eating better."

"Good…That's good…I'm gonna see if I can go talk to her for a second."

"Sure, would you like some tea."

"Yeah…Thanks."

Azula walked out of the backdoor into the enclosed garden. She quickly found Parker sitting on the rocks by the water. Azula walked over to the spot and took place on a rock next to Parker. She could see Parker was staring over the water at the bending island, which the upcoming sun gently lighted up with a bright color.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Azula said, not expecting any response right away.

Parker sighed.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better,...I guess."

"Bolin has been asking about you a lot."

"Have you said anything?"

"No…but he does care about you, clearly and I think he needs an explanation about what's going on with you."

"I know…I'm just scared that if he knows my whole story that he won't be my friend anymore."

"I don't think that will happen…And you don't have to tell him your whole story yet…Tell him a part of it so he can understand a bit about what's happening."

Parker sighed again.

Behind them Katara walked up with a tray in her hands. She put the tray down on the little table standing behind Parker and Azula.

"Here is some fresh tea" Katara said: "Now, I hope I'm not bothering but there is another visitor for you Parker."

"Another?" Parker said confused.

"Who is it?" Azula asked.

"It's a young man. He says his name is Bolin" Katara answered.

"What? He's here?" Parker replied panicked and stood up quickly backing away from the cottage but forgetting that behind her the rocks almost ended and the water started.

"Be careful" Azula said while grabbing Parker's arm and pulling her towards herself.

"It's okay, Parker" Katara said: "I asked Bolin to wait outside.

"Azula" Parker said, still not at ease: "Can't you go talk to him? I'm not ready."

"I know it isn't easy. But you are strong… If you want I will go with you" Azula replied.

Parker was breathing a bit heavy.

"Deep breaths, Parker" Katara reminded her.

Parker took a deep breath and locked eyes with Katara, who smiled softly at her. Then a long sigh. Parker slit her hand inside Azula's. Together they walked back into the cottage with Katara right behind them. Slowly they made their way over to the front door. To Parker it felt like time was going in slow motion. Just one more step towards the door.  
Parker laid her hand on the doorknob, turned and pulled it open…slowly and unsure. The boy standing outside was standing with his back towards the door but turned around when he heard the hinges squeaking behind him.

"Parker!?."

"Hi, Bolin."


	11. Chapter 11

"How are you."

"I'm okay…You?"

"I'm okay too…a bit confused…but okay."

Bolin and Parker awkwardly looked away from each other not knowing what to do or say next. Luckily Katara took over and invited Bolin to come to her enclosed garden. The tea she had prepared was still standing there so Bolin and Parker could go sit outside together to talk.  
When they took place on the rocks near the water Katara poured out the tea in two little cups and then went back inside. Azula gave a little ensuring wink to Parker and then followed Katara.

"You're not wearing your gloves or kerchief" Bolin pointed out.

"Yeah. I'm not allowed to anymore from Katara. She says it will only make it harder" Parker replied.

"Harder for what?"

"To accept myself…accept who and what I am."

"And what is it that you are?"

"Haven't you guessed yet?"

"I have an idea…but it's just to bizarre and…and kinda impossible."

"…Apparently not that impossible…"

 _Sigh.  
_

"So,…you…you are a…a spiritbender?" Bolin stammered.

"Uhu" Parker nodded.

"Is that why you had special lessons with Katara?"

"Part of it…"

"What's the other part?"

"The part you already knew…I don't know which element I bend."

"Don't spiritbender bend all the four elements?"

"Yeah, but they have to start off with one and then follow the circle to learn the other elements."

"Right…So…What now?"

"I'm not sure. I'll probably stay with Katara for a while longer and maybe…I don't know…maybe I'll come back to classes later."

"Everyone's talking about it, you know…about the day you showed up at class without…"

 _Sigh_ "Yeah, I was expecting that."

"But most of it isn't bad stuff…Most of the students are just surprised and wandering how it's possible. Some still don't believe us because we're first years. Even my own brother doesn't believe me."

"I'm just scared that when I go back to classes they will start to ask me the questions that they have and I won't be able to answer any of it since I don't understand it myself yet."

"Yeah…I'm glad you wanted to talk to me…And…you're still my friend, you know."

Parker smiled softly: "Thanks. I'm glad were friends."

"Me too."

* * *

Since Parker still didn't go to classes yet, headmaster Iroh decided Parker should have a tutor so she wouldn't get behind to far from the rest of the students. Mrs. Tadako or Bolin brought over homework to Katara's cottage where Parker was still lodged. When it was Mrs. Tadako who came over, she always went over Parker's homework and talked about what they did in class. When it was Bolin bringing homework, it was a bit harder to focus because Bolin always wanted to talk about some new exciting move he learned in earthbending classes.

Azula came by every day during the morning or afternoon classes to study with Parker. Although Azula wasn't a real teacher, she was a pretty good one. Parker learned a lot in the time they spent together and sometimes they even went to the school library. Since all the student where in class, there was no one around. Only the librarian, Ms. Tong, since she worked there but she was very nice. The first time Parker was very nervous to go the library since she couldn't wear anything to cover her tattoos. Katara had come along too to support Parker. When they arrived at the library Ms. Tong came to greet them. After nodding at Katara and Azula she came to eyelevel with Parker and said: "I like your tattoos. They're very beautiful." After that Parker didn't feel so scared anymore to go to the library. She knew she wouldn't be judged by Ms. Tong either and Parker loved going through all the books, especially the old ones. The smell of them reminded Parker of the book of shadows. It had been a while since she read in the book, Parker had thought.

Also today Azula took Parker to the library after they had finished the math homework Bolin had brought over yesterday. When they arrived at the building Azula explained what they were gonna do today.

"So, Katara thought it would be a good idea to look up some stuff today about spiritbenders. What do you think?"

Parker sighed and then answered: "…Sure."

"You seem a bit nervous."

Parker nodded.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know…I guess I'm nervous of what I'm gonna find out about them."

"And about you?"

"Yeah…that too."

"That's okay. We'll start of easy. How about we both find a book about the old history."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

They both started their search on the same row of books in the section of spiritbending. Parker was amazed of how many books and scrolls there were about them. After a couple minutes Parker moved on to another row, then another and another. She didn't look much at the books she passed but kept walking towards the fourth row. It was like she was drawn to it. Her left hand slid over the backs of the books until her hand abruptly stopped. Without thinking or even reading the title of the book Parker pulled it of the shelve. It was a pretty big book and heavy too. Too heavy to keep carrying so Parker put it down on the ground and sat herself down in front of it. She touched the book on the front cover with her whole hand and felt a jolt go through her. But she didn't pull back. Instead she let her hand glide to the side of the book and opened it, pulling some pages along too. Parker turned another few pages until she stopped on one with a big strange symbol but at the same time a kind of familiar symbol. With her forefinger pointed out to it, Parker let her hand move closer to the page. At that moment Azula turned the corner of the book row behind Parker and saw what the young girl was about to do.

"Parker! No don't do it!" Azula cried out, recognizing the symbol.

Too late. Parker's finger had already moved closer and was now touching the page right on the symbol. Not a second later the tattoos on Parker's body started to glow light blue and a strong sort of wind burst out of the spot she was sitting in so that Azula got pushed back by it. A dark purple blue like figure emerged from the book. It rose up to the ceiling of the library and made an awful noise. By now Ms. Tong had noticed something strange happening in her library too. She ran towards the noise and quickly found Azula, Parker, who was still in her trance, and the strange figure hoovering above the young girl.

"Is that…Is that a spirit?" Ms. Tong asked stuttering.

"Yeah," Azula yelled, trying to get her voice louder than the wind: "But it's angry…very angry."

The spirit seemed to have enough of the library and now flew up through the ceiling. The wind settled down. Parker stopped glowing too and fell to the ground exhausted. After a minute she awoke, still in the library, with Azula and Ms. Tong sitting next to her.

"Are you okay?" Azula aksed concerned.

"What happened?" Parker asked back.

"We're not sure but we think you released a spirit out of that book" Ms. Tong answered, nodding towards the book.

"A spirit?" Parker said confused.

"I should take her back to Katara" Azula said to Ms. Tong: "I can carry her but could you take the book?"

"Sure, no problem" Ms. Tong replied and picked up the book the laid on the floor while Azula took Parker into her arms. Together they made their way back to the Katara's cottage. During their walk Parker had fallen asleep.

* * *

When Parker finally awoke she found herself lying on her bed in Katara's cottage. She could see it was almost completely dark outside so she must have been asleep for several hours. Parker heard voices coming from the kitchen. They were definitively whispering, but why? Was it because they didn't want to awake Parker of was it because they didn't want her to hear what they were saying?

Parker walked towards the door that connected the two rooms. She heard six different voices and recognized five of them: Katara, Azula, headmaster Iroh, Jaya and monk Kiyoto. The sixed voice, Parker didn't recognized, was from a man. He spoke very official and disciplined, like he was in the army or something.

Now Parker tried to listen to what they were saying. It wasn't easy since they spoke really soft but Parker did understand some keywords. They were talking about her that was definite. Parker also heard the words: 'her parents', 'missing', 'mad spirit', 'library' and 'don't tell her yet'. Parker decide to have heard enough and wasn't going to let them hide something else from her. She grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open. All eyes turned to her when she stood there in the door opening.

Very serious she asked: "What about my parent? Where are they?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Noooooooo!"

Parker's tattoos and eyes started glowing white blue again while a gust of wind pushed all the bystanders backwards against a wall or furniture.

"Parker! Stop!" Azula called over the noise of the wind.

"It'll be okay. We will find your parents" Katara tried.

Parker had just found out her parents were missing. They had planned to visit Parker together, since it had been a while, but they had never arrived. Only the carriage and a confused driver had made it to the city. A policeman , who was patrolling the streets, found him. After a while he finally got the story out of the driver. A very angry spirit had crossed their path and attacked them. It had kidnapped Parker's parents and let the driver alone. When Azula had told everyone about the angry spirit from the library book, they were all pretty sure that it was the same spirit. Parker got mad, most at herself. She was the one to release that spirit out of the book so it was her fault her parents were missing. She got angrier and sadder until it seemed her body got taken over by another version of her.

Azula kept trying to get to Parker and told her everything was going to be okay. But nothing worked. Parker didn't calm down. Instead it was like the wind was getting stronger.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Parker yelled when an explosion of wind burst out of her from within. The explosion was so strong that the roof of Katara's cottage flew of and landed a couple yards away back on the ground.

The bystanders had covered their heads for some falling debris. When they looked back up they saw Parker surrounded by the ball of air and three other circles of the remaining elements. The young bender looked up and started rise up in the air. Azula tried to grab an arm or leg but was too late. Parker rose higher and higher, away from the school island.

"Is everyone all right?" Iroh asked.

"Fine, just a bit bruised" Jaya answered, also checking on monk Kiyoto.

"Same here" Azula replied.

"Oh dear, no you're not" Katara said: "Azula, your shoulder is bleeding."

Azula checked it and replied: "It's nothing. We should go after Parker. She can't control her bending yet."

"Jaya and I will go find her" monk Kiyoto suggested.

"I want to come too" Azula said.

"No," Iroh commanded: "Stay here and let Katara heal you."

"But…"

"No but, my dear" Katara interrupted: "You can't help Parker when you aren't at your strongest…At least not when she's at her strongest…"

For a moment everyone was quiet. Then Jaya and monk Kiyoto said goodbye and went on their search for Parker. Headmaster Iroh went back to the school building with the officer because there seemed to be a commotion near it. The students would have heard the noise and of course seen Parker fly up in the air. Even for benders, this kind of sighting wasn't something they saw every day.

* * *

Jaya and monk Kiyoto didn't have do a lot of effort to try and figure out where Parker had gone to. They just had to follow the path of talking through the streets of the city. Most citizens were talking about the flying girl with white light. Children pointed up in the air where they had seen the girl flying over. The talking leaded Jaya and monk Kiyoto to the edge of town. They walked up the hill in front of them and then finally spotted Parker themselves. Still traveling in her ball of air, Parker floated over the other hills further away from the city.

"We'll never catch up with her like this" Jaya said.

"Wait" monk Kiyoto said and pointed towards Parker: "Look, she's slowing down."

He was right. Parker didn't travel as fast as before anymore and just like that she dropped down to the ground, disappearing behind another hill. It didn't take long for noises of a battle started rising up from the valley.

"I believe the young bender has found her opponent" monk kiyoto stated.

"That doesn't sound good" Jaya said worried: "Why don't I go to Parker and you can go back to the bending school to get more help."

Monk Kiyoto nodded and made a small bow. Then they both went their own way. Jaya running through the grass over the hill and monk Kiyoto making his way back to the city on an airscooter.

Jaya arrived at the battle scene, finding Parking steering the elements towards a dark spirit, who on his turn send energy towards Parker. It didn't take long for Jaya observed two more figures sitting in the valley. She immediately recognized Parker's parents but they seemed to be held captive in a cloud of the same dark energy the spirit was made of. It looked like Phoebe and Coop were in some sort of trance and were deep asleep. When Jaya tried to get closer to Parker's parents, something changed with the battle. Instead of staying in one spot, sort of, both the spirit and Parker moved up in the air. The battle got more fierce and dangerous too. Jaya could see Parker getting angrier and with a strong movement the young girl created a blowtorch so big the spirit got pushed back several yards. This wasn't good. The battle started to move towards the city where many people already had gathered on the edge, noticing the disturbance. Now it wasn't just dangerous for Parker or Jaya but for all the citizens in Republic City. On her way back she met monk Kiyoto and Azula.

"Follow Parker and try to get people away from the fight" Jaya commanded, already moving back to the valley she came from: "I'll try to get back to you as quick as I can."

"Where are you going?" Azula asked.

"Parker's parents, they are in the valley. They're trapped by the spirit" Jaya explained: "Now go!"

Azula and monk Kiyoto followed the battle into the city. Most of their work existed of protecting the people from falling debris, monk Kiyoto by airbending and Azula by firebending. The dark spirit and Parker moved so quickly through the city it didn't take them long to arrive at the bending school's island. On one part that was good because there was more space for them to move around and so they wouldn't break building too quickly. On the other hand every student had come outside to see what all the commotion was about. As soon as the saw the battle moving towards them a lot of students started screaming and running away. Of course there were a couple ones who thought it was amazing and stayed in place, cheering on the fighters. Headmaster Iroh and the teachers evacuated all the students to the bending arenas where they would be safer. Of course Bolin was one of those students but as soon as he recognized Parker he resisted to go.

"No, I won't go" he said angry to one of the teachers: "She's my friend. I need to help her."

"Bolin, what are you talking about?" Makko, who was standing next to his brother, asked confused.

"That's Parker, she's…she's a spiritbender" Bollin answered. Makko didn't know what to say when now also he recognized the little girl.

Headmaster Iroh noticed the struggle and went to the teacher and brothers: "Young men you need to follow the teachers to the arena's, now."

"But,…" Bolin tried.

"Bolin I understand you are worried but headmaster Iroh is right" Makko interrupted his brother: "At this moment you can only help Parker by assuring you don't get hurt."

Bolin finally agreed and followed Mako and the teacher to the nearest Arena. By then Jaya and monk Kiyoto had also arrived and were already trying to reach out to both Parker and the spirit. But nothing worked.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Azula asked scared: "If they don't calm down soon, they will destroy the school and the rest of the city."

"I know" headmaster Iroh replied worried: "Where is Jaya?"

"She said she had seen Parker's parents trapped in the valley" monk Kiyoto answered.

"Wait, there she is!" Azula cried out.

She was right. Jaya was running over the bridge towards the school. Behind her two other people followed, a man and a woman. It was Coop and Phoebe who ran as fast as they could, keeping their eyes on their daughter. After another minute they joined the rest of the group along with Katara who had been helping with the evacuation.

"Are all the students and teachers inside?" headmaster Iroh asked.

Katara nodded.

"Now, can someone tell us what's going on?" Phoebe mixed herself in the group: "Why is our daughter fighting that thing?"

"It's dark spirit, my dear" Katara said.

"Parker accidentally released that spirit from an old book and apparently later it abducted you two" Jaya answered.

"We we're abducted?" Coop asked confused.

"You don't remember?" Azula asked.

"No" Coop said: "I remember entering the portal but after that it's all kinda blurry."

"That doesn't matter now" Jaya stated: "We need to end this battle or…"

"Yes, but…How?" Azula asked.

Phoebe immediately turned herself away from the group and ran towards the battle, towards her daughter.

"Phoebe!" Coop yelled and ran after her.

"Parker" Phoebe called out.

Parker didn't react and kept fighting.

"Parker!" Phoebe tried again.

Still no reaction.

"Parker!"

The young bender stopped abruptly, and so did the spirit. Parker searched for the source where the call came from. Her eyes landed on her mother, who was tearing up, and her dad alongside of her.

"Parker, we're okay" Coop called out.

"We're here. We're not hurt" Phoebe said.

Parker kept her eyes on her parents and slowly descended back down. As soon as her feet touched the ground her parents ran towards her and hugged her tight. Parker pulled a bit back after the hug to look into her mother's eyes, with her own eyes still glowing white blue. She smiled softly and reached out her hand to touch Phoebe's face. They stayed like that for a couple seconds but got interrupted by a loud noise made by the dark spirit. Apparently it got tired of waiting. Parker turned back around to the spirit. Phoebe held her daughter back by the hand but Parker gave her a reassuring nod. Phoebe understood that Parker knew what to do, so she let go of her daughter's hand.

Instead of rising back up in the air, Parker stayed on the ground and started making big movements with her arms. She pushed and pulled strongly. At first nothing seemed to happen but then Phoebe and everyone else saw big strings of water rising up from the ocean. They moved towards the spirit and made their way around it from bottom to top where they combined. The water started to change color from dark blue to bright yellow. And so did the spirit.

"She's waterbending the dark energy from the spirit" Katara said.

"Amazing" Azula said astonished.

When the spirit was completely yellow, the energy of it had changed along with it. Parker let the water fall back in the ocean and spoke with a strong echoing voice: "You are free now. Go in peace. Back to the spirit world, to you friends."

The spirit listened and moved away from the island and disappeared in a nearby little forest. Now it was Parker's turn to change back to her old self. Her tattoos stopped glowing along with her eyes. Phoebe and Coop ran to their daughter for another hug and were just in time to catch their little girl from falling.

"Honey, are you okay?" Phoebe asked, stroking her daughters head.

"Yeah, I'm just tired" Parker replied.

"I can imagine that" Katara, who along with the rest of the group had joined the family, said: "Being in the spirit state takes up a lot of energy. You will need to rest for a while."

"Resting sounds good" Parker said, already dozing off into her dad's arms.

* * *

When Parker awoke after several hours of sleep she almost didn't recognized the room she was in. She blinked a couple times and noticed things she had brought along with her when she started at the bending school. After so many weeks she was finally back into her own dorm room. Her mom was sitting next to her bed while she saw her dad talking to Katara and Azula. Parker also noticed Yin was sleeping on the end of her bed.

"Hey there, sweetie" Phoebe said softly: "How are you feeling."

Parker yawned and set herself upright in bed. Then she answered: "I'm okay. Pretty good, actually."

They both smiled.

"Why am I not at Katara's cottage?" Parker asked her mom.

Katara heard the question and joined the conversation: "You don't remember? You kind of blew the roof off."

"Oh…right" Parker blushed: "Sorry about that."

"Nothing to worry about. It'll be fixed in no time" Katara said with a reassuring smile.

Coop set himself down on the bed next to his daughter and said: "Parker, what do you think of going home for a while…You haven't seen your family for so long."

That did sound nice, Parker thought. She look up at her dad and replied: "I'd like that…But I can't."

Her parents looked confused. Phoebe asked: "Why not?"

"I now know where I belong and what I'm supposed to do" Parker replied: "When I was fighting that spirit I felt the disconnection between the bending world and the spirits. Although they're still around, the people aren't aware of them. Their connection is broken and I'm the one who can help restore it."

"You're such a brave little girl" Phoebe said, giving her daughter a hug.

"I also know why that spirit was so mad and abducted you" Parker continued: "He was locked up in that book by a spiritbender two hundred years ago. When he finally got out and saw I was a spiritbender he thought I was the one who put him in there. He got mad at me and wanted revenge."

"Wow, I didn't know they could do that" Azula said astonished.

"I've heard rumors of it but never saw proof" Katara said.

"It's right" Parker replied: "Spirit's aren't supposed to be trapped and if my feeling is right this spirit isn't the only one that got locked up somewhere."

"What do you wanna do then?" Coop asked.

"I wanna stay here and continue my classes. I want to train to be the best spiritbender I can be. Only then I can free all spirit's and restore the connection between the spirit and bending world" Parker answered determined.

Phoebe and Coop looked at each other. They both missed their little girl at home but they also knew this was her path, her destiny. They couldn't held her back from this. Phoebe pulled her daughter close to her and Coop joined in. They gave their daughter a tight hug and Parker knew that they approved of her decision.

"Don't worry" Katara said to the family: "We will take good care of your daughter."

"Yes we will" Azula nodded.

"You know" Parker said exited: "I think I finally know which element is my basic."

"You do?" Azula asked curious.

Parker shortly moved her arms around her. An air twister appeared from under her and lifted her up in the air. It then set her down gently on the floor.

"Airbending," Katara said: "I wouldn't have guessed anything else."

"Wait, you knew I would start out with airbending?" Parker asked astonished.

"I had feeling."

"But how?"

"Your personality" Katara said: "And you are a natural at meditation which most airbenders exceed in."

"And you couln't have told me that?"

"I'm afraid not" Katara replied with a sweet smile.

Parker had to laugh. She could be mad at Katara for not telling her. She knew otherwise it would have influenced her by only concentrating on one element while there would always be a chance she would have started off with another one.  
But that all didn't matter now. Parker felt stronger and more confident than ever. She had her family who supported her, Katara and Azula who were so nice to take such good care of her and of course she had her best friend Yin on her side. Parker was ready to start her actual bending lesson. She was ready to really start her journey as a spiritbender.

* * *

 **Dear readers,**

 **thank you all for reading.  
As you may have guessed this is my final chapter of the story, but not the end of Parker's journey.  
I have ideas and a plan for doing one or maybe two sequels.  
This won't be right away since I'm pretty busy with school at the moment but I'm going to try to start as soon as possible.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it and that I will see you back for the sequel.**

 **Greetings xp**


End file.
